Preciousmetalshipping
by Ilunasion
Summary: After Gold completes a task that Professor Elm assigned to him, he sets out on his journey to take the Pokemon gym challenge. Seeing his potential as a trainer, Oak has entrusted him with a Pokedex to complete. Around the same day, two mysterious trainers have escaped from their imprisonment and take their own journey to seek revenge. Preciousmetalshipping.
1. Chapter 1 The Call

**Luna: So, this came to me when it was nearly midnight one day and I couldn't sleep. And now it's a thing I will be doing on this page. Review if you like, these are going up anyway.**

It was a nice sunny morning in Newbark town, I was playing on my gamecube with my buddy Aipom. Well, not _with_ me but watched me rather. I was playing a game about a boy who tragically loses his sister by a giant bird thing and now has to team up with pirates in order to save her. It was great.

"Ethan! For the last time, get down here for breakfast!"

 _Ugh,_ that was my mom. I rolled my eyes and looked down and Aipom who was no longer sitting next to me. I hesitated for about ten seconds before I heard another yell calling me. I reluctantly stood up and went downstairs.

I was greeted by the smell of hash browns, pancakes, and sausages. I sat down at my place at the table and dug in the plate already there.

"Honestly Ethan, I shouldn't have to call you three times to come and have breakfast. You know it's important." my mother said wagging a spatula at my direction.

I shrugged, "Sometimes I just don't feel hungry in the morning, mom." I said with a mouthful.

"You say that every morning and yet clean your plate right off every time." she turned back around and finished up her plate and took a seat at the end of the table.

"Can't help it. You're cooking is too good." I replied taking the final bites of my meal. And stood up, taking my dishes to the sink and grabbed a glass of MooMoo milk chugging it down.

"Don't forget your chores." my mother called as I set the glass in the sink.

"I know I knoooow." I opened the door that led to the backyard and went to the cupboards beside it and took out eleven food dishes, balancing them in one hand and half a bag of Pokemon food held on the other. I stepped outside and shut the door with my foot.

"Okay guys, breakfast time!" I called out

One by one Pokemon began piling out of the trees and behind them. I quickly set the food dishes down and poured food in them. I watched them chow down for a moment before I realized I used the rest of the bag so I turned around and headed inside.

While I was stuffing the empty bag in the already filled up garbage bin, my mom came rushing towards me from the living room.

"Ethan! Ethan! Guess who asked you over for a special task?" she was practically jumping up and down.

"Uhhh," I absolutely had no idea who she was talking about "...you…?" I asked very confused while also managing to have the garbage lid close.

She smiled and shook her head, "No! Professor Elm did! I just got off the phone with him and he said he has a special request for you!"

"What? That crazy man? No way, I don't like him! Also, don't say it like that, mom, it sounds weird."

"Oh don't be like that, Ethan," she smacked my head with a rolled up newspaper that came out of nowhere "Elm is a nice man and he's constantly busy with new findings and research! It's only polite that you help him with this task he has for you."

I groaned, "Fine but I'm taking Aibo with me." I went upstairs and grabbed a Poke ball sitting on my bed and headed back down stairs and to the back yard.

"Aibo! You're coming with me on this." I called out and Aipom jumped down from the tree and ran at full speed towards the pokeball. I held it out in front of me and embraced the impact of a monkey head ramming its head into the ball which opens up and a red light envelops said monkey. I looked down at the pokeball in hand "Protect me okay, buddy?"

I went back inside and headed for the door flashing my mom the Pokeball, "Just in case okay?" I closed the door behind me before she could say anything.

I headed straight for the Lab which thankfully wasn't too far of a distance from my house. Though, I wouldn't mind it being a little farther out because that would mean I can just ride my skateboard there. While walking I thought about what kind of task that professor had for me. ' _He's probably going to make me do a delivery or make me do groceries for him.'_ I shrugged and decided to wait and see what happens.

 **Luna: Jesus. He's not going to kill you, Gold. Calm down.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Encounter

**Luna: Putting this up a week early bc I most likely won't be able to do it next week bc I might be busy, but if I do things early I'll post the third chapter. Enjoy!**

I reached the end of the gates to the Lab and looked through it, the Lab was huge and had a nicely decorated front lawn. 'Maybe the guy _won't be so bad._ ' I thought to myself. I walked to the front gates and stood there, hands in my pockets and stared straight at the doors. "Guess I got to go in then and see what this is all about."

I didn't even take a step forward when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye. I jerked my head towards it and saw the figure move to the west side of the lab. All I could make out was a mass of long red hair. I bit my lip deciding if I should check them out. _Obviously._

I made my way to where they were at and saw them peeking through the window. _Girl?_ I thought. They had boyish clothing though, but their hair was a nice red shiny color which I thought only a girl would take the time to do. Thinking I could do a pick-up line on her I leaned against the wall and knocked on it. "Knock knock." I jokingly spoke. They spun their head around and stared right at me with a slightly shocked expression. "Uh." I blinked. _That's a dude. Abort. Abort._

"What are you doing?" he spoke with his expression turning into a vivid look.

 _Oh Arceus. Pick it back up Ethan, pick it back up._ "Uh...y-you're supposed to say, 'Who's there?" _Nailed it._

"I don't have time for jokes right now, go away" he said angrily

"But apparently enough time to be peeking through windows." I crossed my arms "Why are you looking through the window anyways?" I thought for a moment, "Are there girls in there?" I asked hopefully and stood next to him and peeked through the windows "Aw yea this is-wait what the," the only thing I saw was a machine of some sort. I looked at the guy with my hands on my hips "There are no girls in there, liar"

He stood there with a disgusted look on his face, "I never said there were girls in there, that was entirely you you perv." walking slowly towards me

"Whatever dude," I shrugged "I'm just curious at what you're doing."

"None of your business, go away" we were face to face now but I beat him with height by a good three inches.

"Just leave me alone." he hissed and pushed my shoulders back

"Geez, sorry dude. Fine I'll go." I stuffed my hands back in my pocket. I turned on my heels and made my way to the front of the lab, the doors automatically opened up on their own as I continued walking in.

"There you are, Ethan!" A man who I assumed to be professor Elm was rushing towards me with his lab coat flowing behind him.

"Ah...hey...Elm" I said as he stopped in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you agreed to help me with this task! It is very important to me that you help me with this, you see there is a man in-" he led me to the back of the lab while he kept rambling on and on and repeatedly saying things he already said. I concentrated so hard on what he was saying.

"-and it is very important that you go see him because you see, he is an old friend of mine but I simply don't have the time-"

 _End me._

When we finally reached the back of the lab, Elm took a moment to regain his breath.

"D-Do you understand, E-e-than…?" he looked at me expectantly and out of breathe.

"Yes, Professor Elm." I lied

"Excellent! Now before I send you off I want you to choose between these three rare Pokemon to accompany you on the journey." He tapped a incubator looking machine which included three Pokeballs. I was about to decline the offer and telling him I already have one with me but I stopped short when I realised he said 'rare'.

"Oh, bfft, of course! I'd gladly choose one!" I exclaimed as I rushed over and examined the three Pokeballs.

 _Nice, I'm getting a rare Pokemon, and he's just letting me have one_

Elm took the Pokeballs and released them.

"Here we have the Water type Pokemon, Totidile,"

A blue Pokemon with a long snout and sharp teeth was staring blankly at me and snapped its teeth at me couple of times.

"The Grass type, Chikorita,"

A small 4 legged golden colored plant with a giant leaf on its head was rocking back and forth, saying it's name over and over as if it were singing. It looked like a dead plant to me honestly.

"And finally we have the Fire type, Cyndaquil."

The moment Elm released it I immediately made my decision.

"Cyndaquil, I want Cyndaquil."

 **Luna: Don't ask me about the Chikorita, it shall be forever be my inside joke.**


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

**Luna: Here we are, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

After placing my new Pokemon at my belt and a better explanation at what my task was from a worker as I was leaving the building stopped me and gave me potions if I encountered any wild Pokemon.

"Thank you" I bowed at the worker to show my thanks and headed outside. I was so happy to finally be outside again. I looked down at the Cyndaquil who Elm recommend to me that I keep him outside his ball.

"Come on little guy, we have to stop home first and pick up some things" _I wonder if that guy is still back there._ Before I even took a step forward in saw something come at my feet.

"Az!" a blue spherical Pokemon came out of nowhere and zipped across my feet which made me almost tumble backwards.

"Hahah! You there, Gold! Fear the great Crystal and her trusty Pokemon!" A girl in blue pigtails was bounding up to me "Feel the wrath of the terrifying sphere!" she pointed at my face and smiled proudly.

"Hey Crystal." I said casually giving her a teasing wink and stuck out my tongue. She was the few friends I had who I let call me 'Gold' because anyone else I didn't know was just weird.

(I mean, even if we didn't become friends, she would call me Gold anyways because she was the one who gave it to me. Our first encounter was when she was by the lake near my house and my mom made me introduce myself and welcome her to the neighborhood. After a introduction of who I was, she stared at me before smiling and nodded. "Yep! I'm calling you Gold from now on!"

"What?" I blinked

"My name is Crystal! Nice to meet you."

At first I thought she was hitting on me but after realizing her eyes were actually like crystals. I left the thought alone.)

"You could at least play along, Gold." she looked down at me feet and spotted my Cyndaquil. "Oh my gosh! What a cuuuuutie!" she knelt down and scratched him on the head.

I laughed, "Yeah, he sure is cute. Got him because Elm had something for me to do."

"Good luck with that." she smirked and stood back up, "I have to go now so bye." she waved and sprinted off.

I waved back and made my way back home because I needed to show off my new Pokemon and grab some snacks

"Oh! You're home!" my mom stood from the couch to greet me as I entered but froze. "So, what did Elm have for you to-" she looked at my feet "OH MY WHAT A CUTE POKEMON!"

I started laughing and scooped up Cyndaquil in my hands and handed him to my mom

"I gotta visit this guy in Cherrygrove city, I just came back to pick up a few things" I raced upstairs immediately

"Cherrygrove? But, that's a whole day's walk, will you be alright?" my mom's concerned voice went up the stairs.

"I'll be fine! Besides, I'll have Cyndaquil and Aibo with me!" I yelled back. I grabbed my bag, skateboard, and goggles along with my trusty pool pole. I headed back downstairs and went to the fridge, stuffing my bag with snacks. "Also, I'm taking my skateboard, so that'll makes things quicker."

"Well, alright. As long as you keep me updated on everything." she produced something from her apron. "Here, this came back for you while you were out."

I turned around and gasped, "My Pokegear!" I smiled as she handed it to me and placed it in my bag as well. "Thanks, now I'm really prepared!" I put on my bag and pushed my pole into itself and placed that in my bag as well. I put my goggles over my hat and headed for the door skateboard already on the ground outside.

"Don't forget this." mom called and set the small fire type on the floor who immediately scattered after me. "Ride safely, please."

I gave her a thumbs up, "No problem, everything is under control." I looked at him "Come on then, you're riding with me" Cyndaquil nodded and jumped on the board between my legs and held onto my ankle.

 **Luna: Yes, Gold. You're very clever if you think that Crystal was hitting on you by giving you a nickname. *pat pat* Go sit down.**


	4. Chapter 4 To Cherrygrove

**Luna: This week went by extremely quick despite having school now. I feel like this will be a good year :3 Anyways! I hope you guys are liking the story so far!**

As I rode down the streets of the Lab, I looked over to where I last saw the guy. He was no longer standing there. Oh well With Cyndaquil at my feet squealing with thrill as I was moving faster down a hill. I quickly pulled my goggles down so I could see where where I was going and Cyndaquil held on tighter.

Eventually we got to a grassy area and I knew I had to walk through in order to get to Cherrygrove. It was still daytime but it would get dark soon. I flipped my skateboard in my hands with my foot and held it under my arm. "Well, let's get going then." I started walking in the grass with Cyndaquil at my heels. "Hopefully we don't run into any wild Pokemon."

As if those were magic word, immediately after I said that a Pidgey swooped down in front of us a squawked loudly.

"Oh, just a Pidgey. Go Cyndaquil." I looked down at him and pointed at the bird. He nodded and jumped in front of me taking a battle pose. "Tackle!" I shouted and he followed my words. That felt great.

After several more encounters, Cyndaquil now knew a new move. Ember and Smokescreen. "Awesome work, buddy" he looked a little tired so I returned him to his Pokeball to rest. I continued walking as it turned late afternoon.

I finally reached Cherrygrove and headed straight for the red rooftop building. I went up to the front desk and handed Joy the pokeball which contained Cyndaquil.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! We'll make your Pokemon feeling battle ready in no time!" she smiled cheerfully with a Chansey next to her.

"Thanks." I placed the pokeball in her outstretched hand and looked around.

I found a nice place to sit and relax and ate the snacks I brought from home. Until I heard my name get called. I looked up and Joy was waving from the counter. Standing up in made my way to her.

"You're Cyndaquil is doing just fine! Take care now!" she smiled brightly

"Thanks, hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Pokemon lives would you?" I asked

"Oh of course! He lives beyond Cherrygrove in the little cottage in the woods. Can't miss it" she replied happily

Beyond Cherrygrove? Ugh, I don't want to walk anymoreeeeee…

I nodded, "Thank you." I grabbed the pokeball and clipped it at my belt. And raced outside. "Maybe if I hurry, I can make it in time for dinner." it was Friday so that means mom was ordering pizza.

Turns out it wasn't such a long walk. I made it to the cottage and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man stood there in the doorway.

"Hello there, young man! How can I help you?" he smiled warmly at me

"You're Mr. Pokemon, right?" I asked hopefully

The man stroked his chin, "Ah, I'm sorry young man but his house is more up ahead." He pointed in the direction.

I leaned my head back with a groan. "This is taking forever." Without another word I stomped in the rest of the woods leaving the man at the door. A tear runs down his face.

"No one ever wants to visit Mr. Apricorn anymore, all they want is Mr. Pokemon…" he shuts the door sadly and returns to his desk to write.

At long last, I reached the cottage house and ran up to it giving the door and fast three knocks. A sign above his doorway had a metal plate on it that read 'Mr. Pokemon' so I knew I was in the right place. The door swung open and a elder man dressed nicely came into view.

"Ahh, you must be Ethan. Come in come in! I was just finishing up our conversation." I stepped inside and looked around, immediately noticing another man sitting at the table. He looked at me and waved hello to which I waved back. "This is what I wanted Elm to look at" he produced a egg from the table and showed it to me. I was surprised to see it, despite living in a house full of Pokemon practically my whole life, I've never seen an egg before.

"That's really cool, never seen one before." I examined it more before Mr. Pokemon set it back down and turned to face the man at the table.

"Ethan, I want to introduce you to Professor Oak, he lives in the Kanto region doing Pokemon research. I think you'd see that his findings are very interesting."

Professor Oak stood up and held out his hand "It is very nice to meet you, Ethan. Tell me, what Pokemon accompanied to Mr . Pokemon's house?"

I shrugged, "Only used this guy on my way here," I said as I released Cyndaquil on the ground "picked him up this morning" I smiled as Cyndaquil immediately ran up to me and rubbed his face on my legs. I held on my manliness as best I could. I couldn't break in front of adults.

Oak stood there with his hand stroking his chin. "Fascinating, in such a short time your Pokemon have already grew a bond with you...that's very promising for a young trainer," he stood there thinking for a moment. "Alright, I made my decision."

"What." I blinked not knowing what was going on

"You seem very dependable indeed, Ethan, I have something for you, please use it as a tool for your journey." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red rectangular object and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked flipping open the case. Journey? I'm not on a journey, least not yet...

"It's a Pokedex, it'll give you information on Pokemon you have seen or caught." Oak said proudly "It's the latest model so treat it good! Now, if you excuse me I have to be heading to Goldenrod for my usual radio show, goodbye my friend, and goodbye Ethan" he waved at us both and went out the door.

"Well, you should be heading home too, right Ethan? Don't want to be walking in the dark" Mr. Pokemon said handing me the egg gently. "I hope to hear that the egg was delivered safely." he said and I just nodded putting the egg nicely in my bag.

"I got this, no problem" I bid him farewell and exited out the door

As soon as I was outside I heard my Pokegear going off, I lifted my arm up and saw an unfamiliar number. Hesitant at first, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ethan! It's Professor Elm! I stepped out of my lab for one moment and when I come back its gone! Please come back quickly… oh this is terrible...hurry please!"

...beep...beep.

I stood there dumbfounded. First off, how did he get my number? I ignored it the best I could and continued on my way was evening now and the sun was setting making the sky a lovely pink interlaced with blue. I just wanted to go home, all I did was talk to adults and kids today except for that red haired dude.

I frowned and continued walking and passed the Pokecenter. Just a little while longer and I'll be home. My legs are killing me. Just as I passed by a single tree that led the way back home, just then something jumped down from the tree next to it and collided into me making both our heads hit against each other and falling on the floor with the 'something' landing right on top of me.

 **Luna: Come on, Gold, they teach you this in school! ...oh wait you don't go to school.**


	5. Chapter 5 THUMP

**Luna: Hey guys, hope you're all keeping cool. Twas about 105F/40C (I think?) the other day but I'm sure it was much hotter elsewhere. Oh! And we hit over 100 views the other day as well! I have to thank you guys for that ^.^ well, enjoy!**

The impact that I endured ended up causing huge pains to my forehead. I groaned and ran my fingers across my head. _That huuuuurts..._ my hand then moved onto the fallen body on top of me _._ I felt their head and ran my hand down till I concluded that I ran into a person rather than a Pokemon. I held onto their back and rolled them over to get them off me and sat up looking at them. _It was him. The boy from the lab._ Ah, jeez… they looked knocked out. _Wait, the egg!_ I quickly opened up my bag to find it was completely safe, no scratches or anything.

I moved next to the boy and gently sat him up letting him lean on my legs and brushing some of his hair off his face. "Hey dude, wake up. Are you okay? Don't die on me." I added jokingly trying to distract myself from the possibility that he might be dead. I shook his shoulder I got no response I started panicking thinking I might have to give him CPR. I had no idea how to do that, I just know the mouth thing. I lifted up his chin and faced it towards me leaning closely because it was hard to see in the dark. I looked intently at his nose and mouth. _It was moving, thank Arceus._

The logical thing I thought to do was get him off the main route. I looked around and decided that I needed to get him under the tree that I assumed he must of jumped off from. I placed one hand on his back and my other under his legs, hoping he wouldn't be that heavy I stood myself up carefully holding onto the redheaded boy. _He was actually not that heavy..._ I carried him over underneath the tree and sat down letting him lay across my lap. Now to think of another solution if he won't wake up now. Looking around I didn't really see anybody else outside so hopefully they don't catch us like this. I glanced down at the boy and quickly brushed some of his hair away from his face. _Oh._ He actually looked kinda cu-. * **thump*** I jerked my head back against the tree and quickly removed the thought from my head.

What felt like forever I finally decided to try again to shake him awake. Before I could even touch his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and we made eye-contact.

 **Luna: I myself can't be bothered to wait another week for the next chapter to be published. Hope you guys have a great weekend! Stay cool!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle

**Luna: Honestly, I'm having so much fun writing these stories. Tell me what you think. :3**

 _ **Silver POV**_

 _Arceus knows how long I had to wait outside the window for these damn scientists to get distracted and leave the back area or better, leave the building._ I slumped myself against the tree and closed my eyes for a moment. _I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, it would of been easier to just steal a Pokemon._ I thought about who I saw in the lab after he caught me looking through the window. Did he really not get suspicious of me? Everything I did was worthy of having the police after me. I guess he was that dumb, like the other trainers I've seen when I came here. I stood back up and at that moment, I heard doors open and then close along with a clatter of voices that seemed to be leaving. I quickly hid behind the tree until the voices were gone and quickly opened the window and jumped inside.

The lights were still on inside and all the machines made small rumbling noises. I roamed around looking at all the paperwork and books. I pocketed a few potions and Pokeballs I found just lying on the counter. Finally, after checking out everything I headed to the back and examined the remaining two Pokeballs. I already knew what Pokemon was contained in each one and already knew my decision. I picked up the Pokeball and clipped it at my belt. _Guess I'm done here._ I knew better than to leave the front door, so I went back to the window and climbed back out. Heading straight for the next city. _I will be the strongest trainer in this region, and I will get my revenge. You're not going to win._

I was thinking to myself for so long I didn't realize where I was. I looked up and in the distance I saw policemen on bikes heading towards me. _Dammit._ I looked at my surroundings and quickly jumped into a tree and made myself comfortable on the branches. I watched the cops ride under me and sighed in relief. I think I should be good. I looked up at the sky and thought it would be better to travel by night. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I did, the sky was pink. I didn't want to wait any longer and my legs were getting cramped. I need to run. I stretched out careful not to fall off and sat up balancing myself on the branch. _Jump and bolt._ I counted to three and with that, I jumped off the branch, spun myself around, and bolted straight ahead only to feel my forehead getting hit by something and everything going black.

My eyes slowly opened and everything looked blurry for a second. I just felt a huge throbbing pain on my head. My sight finally adjusted and found myself staring at a pair of golden eyes. I didn't know what to do but just stare. I wanted to push them away and yell at them. I looked to see just exactly who it was. _...You gotta be kidding me._

"Hey, you're finally awake." he smiled "I thought you were dead and I already knew where I was going to hide you." he started laughing "I'm joking, obviously."

 _What the...this guy? Really? Out of all people?_ I didn't want this.

"Here, let me help you up." he stood up and held out his hand to me. Without even thinking about it. I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up to my feet.

I stood there for a moment as he let go of my hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not thanking you for this you know." I brushed the dirt off myself and turned around and started to leave. _I can't believe I let him catch me in a vulnerable state._

"Dude, seriously? I saved your life! Imagine what would've happened if I decided not to help you and rather carried you to the police?"

I froze and slowly turned around. "What?"

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" he pointed at my belt. "When we first met you only had one Pokeball, you have two now." he did a pose where he pretended to be lost in thought, "Oh! I do wonder where you got that second Pokemon!"

I scowled, I didn't think I'd have to kill somebody for being annoying. "So what? Are you going to rat me out?"

"I don't really want to." he put both hands behind his head and eyed me "Buuuuuut, if you challenge me to a battle then maybe maybeeeeee I'll forget I ever saw you at the window~." he said slyly with a wink.

Thrown back by the unusual request I blinked, he just wants a battle? What kind of deal is that? Oh well, he didn't say who had to win, just a battle. "Why just a battle?" I asked taking one of my Pokeballs in hand.

"Because the only people I've fought on the way here were little kids and old people!" he started whining when he said that and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I want a battle with someone who is around my age, makes it more fun." He said as he slowly followed my lead.

I guess I can agree what he was coming from. I avoided all battles on the way here because of that reason. "Fair enough. Let's get started shall we?"

The boy was started jumping up and down. "Trainer Ethan challenges you!" he whipped something that resembled a billiard cue.

 _Ethan._ I repeated in my head.

I watched him as he used the cue to release his Pokemon. I threw mine out at the same time.

 **Luna: Gold is such a goof. And me attempting to make Silver edgy. Have a great week/end! Also, you should totally check my profile :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Name

**Luna: Yeah I know I'm late, so enjoy two chapters this time. I'm really happy the story's doing well so far ^.^**

After a victory for myself against the red-haired boy I happily returned Cyndaquil. "That was awesome! We HAVE to battle again sometime soon!" I walked up next to him holding my Pokegear, "Let me have your number, I want to keep in touch," I noticed he shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Don't have one." he said sternly shoving his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Oh, that's okay. What's your name then? I don't want to have to stick to 'Red-haired boy'." I chuckled a little

The boy glared at me, "Well you might have to because I'm not giving it to you."

I frowned, "Hey, are you mad because you lost? Come on it was just a battle. I really did have fun." I noticed a metal plate reflect from what little light there was left on the rim of his gloves as he tried to hide it.

He glared at me, "Leave it. Go away."

"Do your gloves have your name on it?"

"What?"

"Your gloves," I pointed "Do they have your name on it?"

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets "No, they don't. Why do you care anyway?"

"Uh. Because I like you and want to know your name for future use." I replied in a somewhat dumbed down voice. "Why you trying to hide it? It's not a big deal, I told you my name." I added

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away with a flip of his hair, "Doesn't matter, leave me alone now."

"Hey!" I called after him and grabbed his wrist before he can get far enough and pulled him back towards me. He stopped and turned to face me and glanced down at my hands holding his wrist.

"...Why do you insist on knowing my name? I'm not going to give it to you." he hissed.

"I just really would like to know. Is that a bad thing?" I tilted my head slightly

"..."

"Pleaseeeeee?" I pouted and pulled him a little closer "I already said I won't tell anyone about you."

"You're annoying you know that right?"

"Wow, harsh. But I'm not giving up!"

"Why?"

"I already said why."

The boy sighed and forcibly pulled his hands out of my grasp. "It's Silver, alright. Are you happy now?" he showed me the plate on his glove. "Now will you leave me alone?"

I felt myself smiling really hard. _Silver_. "Nice, I already told you mine so we're good, but this also means you get to call me Gold. " I then released him from my grasp to which he rubbed with his other hand.

"Is your name Ethan or Gold?" Silver asked looking down avoiding my gaze, "I can only call you so many things."

I put both hands behind my head, "Ethan is my name but friends call me Gold." I leaned in close to his face so he can get an eyeful of my beautiful eyeballs "For obvious reasons." he took a step back and put his hands up.

We stayed quiet for a moment and felt the night breeze go around us, some of Silver's hair catching the wind and flowed it behind him.

"I have to go." Silver broke the silence and raised his hands up as if to wave but quickly balled it up to a fist and put his hand down narrowing his eyes.

"That's fine, I have to get going too." I didn't realize how much time I spent with him but if I hurried, mom won't eat all the pizza. "I hope to see you later,dude" I waved at him and sprinted off.

 **Silver POV**

I don't understand how I could of lost. I had the Pokemon from the lab AND my Sneasel. They should of been strong enough to beat this guy. I rolled my eyes and returned the failed Totidile back. The boy who called himself Ethan started asking all these questions like for my number and my name. _My name_. I don't understand why he did this but I hated every moment of it.

"Pleaseeeeee?" he started pouting, probably trying to make me feel bad, which was working slightly. He didn't really do anything wrong that has affected me _yet._ After much of his demands I finally gave in.

"It's Silver, alright. Are you happy now?" I showed him the plate on my glove to which I immediately regretted. "Now will you leave me alone?" I couldn't see it but I knew he was smiling.

I asked about his name when he brought it up to which he responded by leaning his eyes close to my face. They were a golden color and quickly realized that is how he obtained his nickname. He said Gold was what his friends called him, and that I could call him that. _We aren't friends._ We stood around for a few moments in silence before I decided to speak up and take my leave.

He bid me farewell and I almost did the same but quickly stopped myself. He took his leave and I watched him disappear into the route before taking my own path down the opposite direction.

 **Luna: Have I mentioned how much I love Gold's character? He's probably like my #1 fav boy. In fact, let's just say both Gold and Silver are my favorites, yea? Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 False Info

**Luna: Yay! 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

That encounter I had with Silver was quite interesting. It made me want to know more about him. I clung to my bag and held it at the egg. I hope to see him again, and we'll battle again with much stronger Pokemon. He was so mysterious when he absolutely refused to give me his name. I wanted to know more. I avoided more battles on the way home by announcing I had a baby on board which made going home a lot quicker.

When I finally reached the lab my legs felt like they were ready to collapse. But I managed to get through the doors and to the back where I saw Elm having a lovely chat with some police officers.

"THE SECURITY CAMERAS JUST SHOWED A BOY WITH LONG HAIR ENTERING THROUGH _THAT_ WINDOW AND TAKING A POKE BALL FROM _THAT_ MACHINE AND- ETHAN!"

The police officers whirled around and looked at me, "Hello young sir, perhaps you can assist me in translating this scientist's words for me" he looked very confused and I can tell he couldn't understand what Elm was saying so I agreed.

"He's basically saying a Pokemon was stolen from him." I tried to give limited information on Silver the best I could and ended up making him look like someone else. I tried not to laugh as the officer was fiercely scribbling in his notepad.

"Thank you, this will be a great help in our investigation." The officer left while his head still buried in his notebook.

Elm turned to face me, "Oh this is terrible...my little Totidile is in the wrong hands...I hope we find him soon. " He buried his hands in his face and sighed "So, what did Mr. Pokemon say?"

I carefully took out the egg from my bag and held it out to him "He just wants you to look at this."

Once Elm saw the egg he backed up against the wall in an overly exaggerated manner, "This? But, this is a Pokemon egg, right?" he wiped his hands on his coat and carefully took the egg out of my hands. "I see, I know what he wants me to do."

I held took out the Pokedex as well, "Also I met Professor Oak and he gave me this." Elm turned to me and gasped

"Oak gave you a Pokedex?! Ethan, do you know what this means?" I shook my head "Oak can see the potential in people to become great trainers! He must see that in you." he nodded "And I agree with him, which is why I specifically chose you for this errand." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded again. "Well Ethan? Do you think you have what it takes to do the gym challenge and see what you become yourself?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "I'm ready for anything." I knew what the gym challenge was, but was I good enough to make it to the Elite four?

"Excellent! I wish you luck on your journey, do your very best and complete that Pokedex!" he glanced at his watch and slammed his hand on his head "I'm have to get back to work!" he immediately sat at his desk and began looking over papers.

I walked outside into the cool night breeze and headed straight home, I hardly ever got a chance to sit and rest awhile and I was so tired...I walked up to my front porch and leaned my head on the door. _Finally…_ my stomach growled loudly as I got a wiff of the smell coming from inside. I opened the door and let myself tumble in. I heard footsteps coming from down the stairs.

"Ethan!" I felt her grab my shoulders and looked up at her. "You didn't even call once! I was worried!" she shook my shoulder and continued talking "I asked you to do something very simple and you didn't, see if I ever let you go out again!"

I laughed and gently pulled her hands down, "Well then you're not gonna like what I say next." I headed to the kitchen and saw 2 boxes of Slowpokes Pizza. I grabbed a plate and piled three slices on top of each other and then went to the dining room table and motioned my mom to sit which she did.

After I explained everything that happened, I excluded Silver, between bites of pizza, and told her that I actually did want to do it she leaned back and took a moment to think. "Well, I guess I saw this coming at some point, I think it's good that you got an opportunity for this." She smiled, "My little boy...going on a grand adventure." she stood up and came over to give me a hug. "I'm so proud." she then patted my head and told me to go to bed to which I did.

I was so happy to see my bed I took off all my clothes and threw them on the floor and jumped on the top covers and was immediately knocked out.

 **Luna: Oh Gold, you need to get out more often. That's all for now, see you guys next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know how long I was awake for but I found myself staring at my bedroom ceiling. I couldn't move at first but eventually sat up and made my way downstairs to which I was greeted by the usual smell of breakfast foods. "Mornin'" I yawned out and looked at the flowered centerpiece, _huh, that wasn't there before. Maybe mom brought it._ I took my seat.

"Good morning to you too, Gold" I heard from the kitchen _._

I froze. _That wasn't mom's voice…_ it sounded like a male's voice, a familiar male… I looked around the room and saw my usual living room except a few things missing and a few new things. Before I could get up and investigate I heard the kitchen noises stop and a figure came out and stood in the doorway.

"I thought I'd give in and make chocolate chip pancakes for you, though I don't think chocolate is a good thing in the morning." they held two plates in their hands

 _...Silver…?_

I stared at him with my mouth slightly open and a million questions running through my head. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few locks of hair hanging loose at the front, he was also wearing a pink apron wrapped around his waist with a little heart on the pocket.

 _...why is he cute?_

He frowned, "What's wrong? Something on my face?" he set one of the plates down on the tables and touched his face. Feeling nothing he looked back at me with a smile.

 _Arghh...why is he so cute?!_

I felt as if my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't say anything. He walked around to my side of the table and set the other plate in front of me. I was still staring and he noticed.

"Hm? Are you okay, Gold? Or do you need something?" he put his right hand at the top slate of my chair and his other on the table leaning closely towards me. I only felt my heart goes faster each moment he got closer until we were touching foreheads.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him slightly back. I didn't know what else to do but he seemed crushed. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears and his words were inaudible. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Silver was fading away and I tried to grab on the fabric on his chest only to fall forward off the chair and into my face.

 _Wait...no...come back…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ethan…?"_


	10. Chapter 10 Bellsprout Tower & Gym Battle

**Luna: Yeaaa..., last chapter was a dream if you didn't quite catch that. Two chapters this weekend for ya bc I don't like to leave it just like that.**

The bad thing about confessing your feelings to a guy is there is a higher chance of being rejected. If Silver had been a girl, then I would've been able to feel more confident in saying my feelings. But, he wasn't. I've never really had a crush on a guy before except two trainers I saw on TV some three years ago. That's when I started to accept the fact that I liked boys and girls.

I sighed as I slumped back in the PokeCenters cushion seats. I left my home in the late morning after my mom found me laid out on the floor like a Staryu. She said as she was coming into my room to wake me up, I fell out of bed right after. Afterwards she insisted she made a huge breakfast ordeal. I managed to get out of it with a burrito wrapped in foil as my breakfast instead. After I bid farewell to her, my Pokemon friends, and everyone in town who somehow knew I was leaving gave me small gifts of berries and treats.

I snacked on a few candies while I waited for my Pokemon to be healed. Violet City was where I'm at. I wanted to immediately challenge the gym but was told I needed to through Bellsprout Tower to 'prove my worth', which I thought was dumb. After obtaining my newly healed Pokemon I made my way towards the tower. Cyndaquil, whom I nicknamed Expo, waddled happily beside me, I had him as my lead because as a fire type we would be able to swiftly go through the area and towards the top.

Well, I was right about the advantage I had. The trainers inside were a joke, they literally only used Bellsprout. I laughed as beat the last trainer before the top. I climbed my way up the ladder with Expo holding onto my arm and dramatically jumped onto the floorboards. A final Bellsprout trainer immediately reached for his belt and held it out in front of him.

"I won't be so easy to defeat! For I shall use… Bellsprout!" he announced. But I wasn't looking at him, I was looking behind his shoulder. There was somebody talking to the trainer in the back wall. Long red hair…pale skin… that was Silver alright. I felt my heart go a little bit faster. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the trainer in front of him who seemed to be telling him something. My eyes fell back down to the trainer before me with annoyed look."I don't know how you did that but you may proceed… " I blinked confusedly before I realized what had happened. While I was staring… I mean, looking... at Silver, Exbo took on all of the trainers Bellsprout for me. I returned him for a good rest after giving him alot of praise.

"I don't care about that, all _I_ care about is that my Pokemon are strong. They're just tools to use for battles." that's what I heard Silver say as I approached the two, I stopped just a few feet behind him as he turned to leave. "...Oh, it's just you." he said as he spotted me and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Did you miss me?" I asked teasingly giving him a wink. _Idiot, why did you do that._

"No, not really," he said looking away "I was just leaving." and with that, he walked straight past me and down the ladders.

I looked after him for a moment and then facepalmed. " _Did you miss me? Seriously? You could of been_ _ **normal**_ _and rather said 'hey dude whatsup' instead?"_ I cursed under my breath before calming myself down and turned to the final trainer.

"Oh just take it and get out of here." The trainer said as he stood up and tossed a CD at me. "TM contains Flash, use it to go through dark caves and light up your way." he said waving his hand at me. He then reached behind a Bellsprout statue and pulled out a container, "Now shoo! I'm on lunch break now."

Though the Bellsprout Tower was a waste of time, Exbo stilled gained alot of experience from it. I stood in front of the doors and took a deep breath before entering. The place looked empty and I couldn't spot any trainers or a gym leader for that matter. I stepped on top of a platform and kicked at it. Before I knew it I was being lifted up in the air which scared me for being so sudden.

I waited until the platform made a complete stop to the second floor when I was greeted by another platform that was almost zig-zagged which lead to the gym leader. There were a few trainers I had to go through before facing off against him so I did. I gave Aibo a shot for these bird trainers and managed to defeat all of them.

Falkner had a stern look on his face as I stood before him. He gave me a lecture on bird Pokemon which I pretended to listen to. He went on for another three minutes before he stopped himself. "Enough! Let us battle." he shouted throwing out a Pidgeotto.

 **Silver POV**

"What a joke, I didn't think you guys would actually be using only Bellsprout," I returned Sneasel back into his Pokeball as I walked by the elder. "Maybe if you give trainers a chance to have a challenge here, at least use another grass type or something."

I climbed up the final ladder and sighed in relief as I came into the final floor. A man standing in front of the centered pillar jumped to his feet. "Challenger! I won't be going so easy on you!" he released his Bellsprout which looked no different than the others. I sent out Sneasel once again and of course, annihilated it. "Nooooo, how could this be?!" the Bellsprout trainer fell to his knees and picked up his fallen Bellsprout.

I made my way past him and headed to the back room where stood the final elder. Sneasel stood by my side, anxious to get this over with.

"Greetings, young lady-"

"Male." I shot back, annoyed.

"-young man, you have reached the final challenge. Are you ready to prove your worth?" he asked pulling out a Pokeball

I nodded, and looked down at Sneasel who jumped in front of me and took on a battle pose.

The battle went by fairly quickly, I returned Sneasel quickly and stuffed it in my pocket. And received a TM.

"You know, you should really treat your Pokemon better. The way you used them in battle were as if they were tools."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care about that, all _I_ care about is that my Pokemon are strong. They're just tools to use for battles." at least, that's what I was raised with. I knew there was more to Pokemon than them just being tools, but I was told if I let emotional bonds come to my Pokemon, then it would distract them in battle and soon fail to be strong. I didn't want to believe that but I just couldn't find my way to see that. I turned at my heels and saw a familiar figure standing before me, "...Oh, it's just you." I wiped my nose with my sleeve. He...He looked so different in the light.

"Did you miss me?" he asked while also giving me a wink.

"No, not really," I said looking away "I was just leaving." Why was he talking like what happened never happened and like we were...friends? I shook my head slightly and walked straight past him and down the ladders.

I exited the tower and made my way towards a tree that was in front of the cities gym. I climbed up and sat down on a branch and leaned against the trunk. I reached into the hole behind me and pulled out a bag of food I stole from this morning. ...Tasted funny but was food nonetheless.

A while later I saw the raven-haired boy enter through the gym doors. _I don't think I should let me get ahead of me._ I finished my food and went to the last route to train.

 **Luna: Welp, that was fun to write while on a hunger rage. I don't really know what to put at the end of these bc nothing interesting really happens to share. So, as always, enjoy and have a nice week/end!**


	11. Chapter 11 Egg Friend?

**Luna: Apologies for the late upload. I have no excuse. Enjoy~**

Gold's POV

I proudly walked out of Violet City gym with the Zephyr badge in my hands. I held it up to the sky looking at it. The sun reflected across it very nicely.I praised Exbo greatly for his battling. Falkner also awarded me prize money! I didn't know that was a thing, maybe it was a gym thing only. I thought about trying it on trainers.

I headed towards the Pokemon Center to get Exbo nice and healed up. While I was waiting my Pokegear started to ring. I looked to see who it was. Elm. I groaned and leaned back before answering. "Hello?"

"Ethan! It's me Professor Elm!" he shouted into the receiver and I had to pull back, "I have a very important favor to ask you,"

"Uh, yeah sure. What is it?" I asked

"The Pokemon egg you brought us before, we would like you to have it!" he exclaimed, "Well think that it would be better for it to be raised by a trainer like yourself."

"Really? Gee thanks!" I have to admit I was getting pretty excited, "I'll do what I can to help. "

"Excellent! My lab assistant will meet you at the PokeMart in Violet City! Thank you, Ethan!" beep...beep...beep...

I hung up and began thinking where I saw a Pokemart around here. Just then Joy called me to pick up Exbo and Aibo. I walked over and grabbed their Pokeballs and releasing Aibo this time as Joy did her usual farewell.

The PokeMart was near the Pokemon Center itself so I didn't have to go searching for it. I entered the building and looked around to see if there was someone in a lab coat. I spotted them standing in front of one of the shelves waving at me.

"Ethan! Over here!" the assistant called, waving me over.

"You have an egg for me?" I asked excitedly as I approached.

"Yes, here it is," he handed me back the egg which was now in a incubator "We hope to hear from you soon, Ethan!" And with that he was gone.

I looked at the egg happily on a bench outside. I'm going to see a baby Pokemon hatch from this egg. And I'm going to raise it. I couldn't stop smiling as I wondered what Pokemon would hatch from it. I let Aibo examine it as well and I could tell that he was happy as well.

We relaxed under the sun for awhile enjoying the gentle breeze. It wasn't long until we were interrupted by a voice,

"Is that a Pokemon egg…?" I jerked up and held the incubator protectively in my arms. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I did not mean to scare you. " I let my eyes adjust to see who was speaking. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

A beautiful lady stood before me wearing a red kimono with gold and white flowers scattered across it. She wore her hair in a bun holding it together by two pins and had amazing makeup on. I stood up to my feet carefully putting the egg behind me.

"Don't worry about it, was just relaxing after a hard battle in the gym," I exaggerated, "But I managed to get through with my Pokemon by my side!" I held out my arm and Aibo perched on it showing off his 'muscles'. I held out my other hand to her, "The names Ethan, but you can call me Gold. Now what does a pretty lady like yourself need from the magnificent Gold?" I asked winking in her direction.

The lady giggled, "My my, what a charmer you are. I wanted to ask about the egg." she replied pointing behind me.

"The Pokemon professor Elm trusted me to look after it and hatch it!" I gently patted the top of the incubator.

"That's just wonderful, I do hope whatever Pokemon hatches will be a great addition to your team." she bowed, "I hope we meet again, Gold." and with that she headed off.

"Good work, Aibo. I think we made a good impression." We high-fived each other. Aibo made a bunch of chattering noises which I took as a 'Let's get moving.' I looked through my pokegear map and saw that we had to go through Unions Cave to get into the next town. So, taking the egg back into my bag we headed off.

 **Silver POV**

Weak. Falkner's gym was somehow even worse than Bellsprout Tower. Then again, I had a type advantage. Sneasel easily went through the bird Pokemon with its ice attacks. I received a TM, prize money, and the badge. I left before he could say anything else.

As I exited the gym I wanted to go straight into the next town. It's pointless to stay. I headed towards the route that exited this place and at the corner of my eye I saw Ethan talking to a girl in a kimono. I stopped in my tracks and watched as his Aipom was flexing for her. 'He's still here?' I thought, 'I would of guessed he would've left by now.' I rolled my eyes as I witnessed Ethan holding his hand out to the girl. I don't think I could watch any longer.

I trudged along the route battling wild Pokemon and trainers when I found myself near a cave. I checked out the sign that was planted in the front.

'Enter through Union Cave to get to the next town'

Huh. I'm not one for caves but I didn't want to have to search for an alternative route. So with that I headed inside with one hand in my pocket holding onto the Totodiles ball.

For a cave it wasn't all that dark. I managed to get through to Azelea with a new Pokemon for battle. A Zubat who had been picking on some other Zubats who were smaller in size. I quickly scooped it up added it to my team. I knew it was happy to finally have a trainer but I soon made it realize it wasn't going to get any type of affection any time soon.

Just outside Union Cave I rested myself in a nearby tree and waited until nightfall.

 **Luna: Oh Gold. You'll flirt with any pretty ladies won't you? -.- Silvy won't like that I'm sure.**


	12. Chapter 12 Rocket Well

**Luna: I'm really happy with how the story is doing so far. Makes me happy that I could write like this and people seem to read and enjoy. o3o Enjoy~**

 **Gold POV**

The last thing I remember was everything going black when I tried to help the old man to sit up. I had followed him to the well where an organization known as Team Rocket was hiding. I've never heard of them so I didn't know what was happening in this well that has gotten the old man so riled up. Unfortunately so, in his rush, he fell down the well and onto his back and was unable to move. When I tried to help him, I didn't do so much as to squat down before I felt something stab me in the neck and I blacked out.

 _~Flashback~_

I walked out of Union Cave happily with a pocket full of money. I had challenged every trainer in there for their money. At first, they denied it but it turns out the simple line, "I guess you aren't confident in your Pokemon then." really gets them to do my challenge. I wondered the things I could buy for myself.

As I entered Azela town it had a nice scent of roasted berries that definitely made a good impression. When I entered the city I noticed that there was a path to a well that a man in a black outfit was blocking the way. I just assumed he was doing his job and was blocking it off because construction was going on or something. 'R' must have stood for 'Reconstruction', yeah, that must be it. I thought as I made my way past the man in said outfit and headed straight to the Pokemon Center.

I asked Nurse Joy what was going on there out of curiosity and actually found out that it was Team Rocket. She warned me to stay away and be careful while training.

After healing my Pokemon Joy had offered to look after the egg while I trained for the gym challenge. I happily agreed. It was getting pretty tiring to carry around. I feel like it should be hatching soon.

With Aipom by my side, I adventured through the town and came across a nice little cottage and read the signs placed in the pathway.

'Kurts Apricorn Pokeballs'

Huh. I stood before the door and knocked and waited.

"Grandpa! It's Slowpoke! He came back!" I heard a girl say from behind the door followed by tiny footsteps running up to the door.

 _This kid is about to be disappointed._

The door swung open and a little girl stood in the doorway looking at the ground. Her gaze caught my shoes and slowly looked up and our eyes met. She started to tear up.

"What? Hey! Please don't cry! I'm sorry-"

"You're not Slowpoke! Go away!" she slammed the door shut on my face and I heard the footsteps run away.

A second later the door opened up again and this time an old man stood there.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Please, come in." he motioned his hands and stood out of the way.

"Uhh, thank you…" I stepped into the room and looked around. "So you make 'Apricorn Pokeballs'?" I asked, "I've never heard of it. What is it?" I noticed the little girl petting a Pokedoll aggressively on the kitchen table.

"Well, I take the Apricorn and make Pokeballs out of them. Simple," he said as if it were obvious. He led me into the corner where a wooden desk stood and took the seat behind it. "Now, what kind of Apricorn did you bring me?"

"Oh, I-I don't have any on me right now but… I was also wondering if you knew anything about the men in those 'Team Rocket' getups."

The man perked up, "Yes! They've been here for a few days taking the beloved Slowpokes of this town and keeping them in that well and...and," he looked around and leaned in on the desk, "chopping off their tails to sell." he whispered in a low voice.

I almost gagged and covered my mouth with my hand, "What the-," I stopped myself knowing there is a child present. "Why doesn't anyone stand up to them?"

"They have powerful Pokemon and we've tried. I've managed to get through one of them but they just threatened me off." he sighed and looked at me. "You look like a powerful trainer, that Aipom of yours looks really strong." he nodded towards the Aipom that was curled up in my hoodie and had its head resting on my shoulder. He chattered happily at the mention.

"Yeah, I would say we're pretty strong. I already have a badge from Falkner!" I flashed him the badge from my pocket.

"Say, if you're pretty confident in them, why don't you assist me in taking them down?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I thought about how much money I can make off of these fools if they're from an organization. The man raced past me yelling, "Sweetie I'll back soon don't leave the house!" And was already halfway to the well before I even stepped outside.

When I got to the well the man that was standing guard was no longer there so I went ahead and climbed down the ladder and as I reached the bottom I found the old man laying flat on his back!

"What?! Hey! Are you okay?" I fell to my knees and looked over at him.

"I...I fell and I can't move...I scared the guard off and chased him down here but...that didn't go too well…" he coughed, and looked over my shoulder, "Kid! Look out!"

Before I could turn around I felt something stab at my neck and everything went black.

 _~Present time~_

I woke up feeling something wrapped around my body and my back pressed up against something hard. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave that was dimly light. I looked down and saw a rope tied around me up on a rock. I struggled with everything I had but with no luck. I saw that my bag had been taken off and was across from me leaning on a rock. I quickly scoped the area to make sure no one was around and called out in a loud whisper, "Exbo? Exbo! Come out! I need you!"

A flash of blue emerged from the bag and Cyndaquil's form took place. Once he saw my situation he scattered towards me and went straight for the ropes. The fire type expelled a small amount of fire from its snout and burned the ropes till they all fell down to the ground. "Good job, buddy! Come on, let's get those Rocket members!" I jumped to my feet and headed deeper into the cave.

We came to an open area within the cave and saw a group of four Rocket members crowded around a single Slowpoke. They were about to chop it's tail off! I yelled at them to stop.

All men stopped and turned around. They stared at me for a few moments before reaching for their Pokeballs.

"How did you escape? Those ropes were wrapped tight!" one of them said and released a purple snake. "You won't stop Team Rocket!" and in a flash two of the four Rocket members lifted up the Slowpoke and carried it deeper into the cave, leaving the remaining two to fight.

"Alright, nerds. Let's do this." Exbo took its battle stance and I also released Aibo.

"Go, Zubat!" the second member called releasing a small blue bat which screeched in the air. And a double battle commenced.

 **Luna: This was a fun chapter to write. Then again, all chapters I've done so far were fun. The second part of this chapter also going up today or tomorrow. Gosh, I'm so nice.**

 **Edit: If you're reading this. Next chapter will go up as usual next week. Sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 13 Ilex Forest

**Luna: Don't you love late updates? I don't. Sorry about that. ^^; I'm working on something very special for you guys and it's...well I guess you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, as always….enjoy.**

 **Silver's POV**

It's just my luck that two gyms in a row would be weak to ice types. _If the next gym is something that I have an advantage over. I'm just going to steal Gold's badges instead._ I frowned as I returned Sneasel back into its ball. _I meant Ethan… the annoying boy with the black hair and-._ Not sure why he came into my thoughts first. I could take anyone's badges. Even from the gym leaders themselves.

Received badge, TM, and prize money.

As I exited the gym and turned the corner I saw a familiar figure walking down the path side by side with an old man and Slowpokes trailing behind them. I ducked behind a bush to prevent being spotted by them. I peered over the bush and watched the old man shake hands with the boy.

He was smiling as the old man gave him a small drawstring pouch. A few moments later a girl ran out from the house they stood in front of and tackled one of the Slowpokes and after what seemed a few words to be exchanged between her and the man, she hugged Ethan's leg. I couldn't help but smile slightly but quickly looked away, realizing that I was practically spying on him.

I was hungry. Maybe that's why I'm acting strangely. I decided the Pokemon Centers kitchen will do fine. I tugged at Sneasel's long red feather and motioned it towards the center. He nodded in understanding.

We snuck through the back window that entered into the kitchen. Luckily, no one was around. Perhaps on break. Sneasel and I quickly started taking all the foods we can carry. And bolted back to the window as soon as we heard footsteps.

I ate in silence underneath a tree hidden around bushes and rocks. I had sent Sneasel, Totodile, and Zubat off to find their own food. I wasn't going to share mine with them. They returned shortly after I finished off the final bits of bread. They all looked beat and tired.

"Hurry up and eat, we're leaving right after this. Next city is a forest away." I said sternly.

The Pokemon looked at their food sadly. They only managed to grab a few berries for each of them.

I waited impatiently as the Pokemon ate in silence. I wanted to go when there was still light out but I felt they were eating slow on purpose. Dark quickly came and the Pokemon had finished.

"Next time, we're not stopping for food at all." I scowled at them and turned my back on them facing the tree and leaning my head on it. I heard some shuffling and then a warmness at my side. I looked down and saw the Totodile hugging my arm at looking up at me apologetically. I frowned and returned it to its ball without another word. I then did the same for Sneasel and Totodile.

I managed to get some sleep but made the mistake of not making myself hidden in the trees. I woke up with my right arm hurting and a huge headache. It was the crack of dawn so that meant we could get a head start away from that kid. I stood up using the tree for support and stretched out.

I walked over to the kitchen window of the Pokemon Center and slightly cracked it open so that my hand could fit. I released Sneasel in there and ordered it to search for food.

Shortly after it returned with some fruit bread. I took it in my hands and shoved it in my pocket. "Fine. Time to go." I turned around and started walking towards the gate that led into the forest. Sneasel trailing behind me.

"Silver! Hey, Silver! Wait up!" I heard my name being called by a familiar tone. I turned around and sighed. I was hoping not to see him.

The raven-haired boy approached me with a smile, " Hey Silver, it's cool to see you again." he held his Cyndaquil in his arms and it chirped a happy greeting to me.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to hold myself back from just punching him in the face.

"I just wanted to say that yesterday I saved this town's Slowpokes from being in the market~!" he said so in such a bragging tone, "and I wanted to see you," he added a little shyly.

"Yeah? From who?" I asked, dismissing his last sentence. To be honest, that caught my attention for some reason.

"Yep, ever heard of Team Rocket?"

I felt my heart stop. _Team Rocket?_ It can't be… ,"Team Rocket you say…" I tried to keep myself together.

"Yeah, scared those nerds right off." he stepped closer and gave my shoulder and light push. "Hey, what do you say we have a battle? I miss feeling that thrill feeling I get when I battle you."

"We only battled once before but whatever. Sure." I looked down at Sneasel who just nodded and stood in front of me.

I must admit that he has gotten stronger, but I beat him anyways. Instead of whining like I thought he would, he laughed.

"That was a good battle, Silv. Zubat seemed pretty spaced out though I hope you're treating it well." he returned his Pokemon and approached me again.

"Hmph." I ignored his comment and turned to leave. I just wanted to get through the forest already.

"Hey! You're going through the forest too?" the boy was suddenly walking by my side. "I'll join you, forests can be confusing sometimes."

"I didn't say you could join me." I glanced over at him

"Mmm, well too bad," he replied continuing walking next to me.

I sighed "Fine, just don't bug me."

The boys face lit up, "Aw, you're so nice. Thanks, Silv" he poked my shoulder to which I slapped away.

He laughed and shoved both hands in his pockets as we exited the gates and stepped into Ilex Forest.

"...Did you call me 'Silv' back there?" I asked suddenly remembering the battle.

"Huh? Yeah, I did. That ok?" he looked sad again.

 _Stop. Tell him no._ "It's fine, but you know my name so I don't see the point in taking out the last two letters." I brushed some hair out of my face and continued on.

We walked in silence for awhile following the path and Ethan stopped several times to admire a tree or something. I had to kick his foot so he would keep moving. He kept looking at me and at some point was starting to look nervous.

"What's wrong with you? Are you suddenly scared of forests or something?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised for a moment before he seized my hand and held it, "Oh yeah, totally scared. Hold my hand and keep me safe Silv!"

I almost tripped, "What? No! Let go!" I forced to pry our hands away and backed away from him holding my hands, "You're so weird, what's your deal?" I snapped.

He shrugged and winked holding a finger up, "Just don't want you to get lost. Again, forests can be confusing."

I stuttered trying to find a comeback but he just walked right back up to me and took my hand again and tugged me to go on walking.

"I wonder how long we'll be in this forest. It would be cool to camp out here," he said casually as if what just happened didn't happen. He looked around as a flee of Pidgeys flew above us and into a nearby tree. Now, if I wasn't stuck with him that what I probably would've done so anyway. I tried again to move his hand but to no avail.

"How am I supposed to know? You think I've been here before or something?" I snapped at him and looked away.

He stopped suddenly and I didn't realize until I walked too far ahead and was pulled back by him, "Silver, I-"

"Stop! Catch that farfetched!" There was a man running in our direction and sure enough, there was a farfetched running away from him. The small brown Pokemon darted between us. The man stopped in front of us, hands on his knees and panting out of breath. "Why...didn't you stop it?"

"Not our fault you can't control your Pokemon," I said looking down at him.

"Yeah, you should probably be better at being a trainer." Ethan has joined in and I narrowed my eyes to look at him. He was grinning and one hand at his hip.

The man stood up straight and shook his head, "They're my bosses Pokemon...they won't listen to me at all..." His eyes fell between us and he looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. Ethan was still holding my hand! I yanked my hand away and turned my back away from both of them, "Hmph." I let out and crossed my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for ruining your moment but if you could help me find both Farfetched, it will help me a lot," he said while bowing

I turned to face him, I wanted to say, 'We weren't having a moment!' but was interrupted by Ethan who jumped in,

"It's alright. We'll help you find-wait there's two?" He asked mouth agape.

"Yes! Please! And thank you!" the man said

Ethan's eyes turned towards me and I felt my stomach turn, "What do you say, Silv?" he asked

"I want to get out of here," I growled

"Oh come on, let's just do it!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me off route and into the trees and bushes.

"Why do you want to help him?"

"He'll probably pay us or something, I don't know."

We wandered for quite a bit until I saw something familiar in the distance. It was definitely one of the Pokemon. I looked at the boy walking beside me. How do I get his attention? Poke him? Grab his arm and stop him? I cleared my throat. Nothing. I tried again. Does he not hear me?! Finally, I just bent down and picked up a stick and poked him with it.

He stopped and turned around looking surprised, "Yes?" he said tilting his head to the side.

I raised my arm and pointed straight ahead, "That's one of them, right?"

He squinted and nodded, "Pretty sure, yeah," he pulled out a red rectangular object and began flipping through the device. "Yep, it's a match." he flipped it shut and grabbed my hand and started walking at a fast pace towards the small brown Pokemon.

Both Farfetched were soon caught and returned to the man just as his boss arrived. Ethan managed to talk the man into giving them a reward just before the boss came. We each got 1000. We walked until we reached a clearing. A lady was standing there staring at a tree. I felt Ethan shift uncomfortably.

Ethan stopped as we approached and stood in front of her, "H-hey again…" he called out to her, looking between myself and the woman rapidly.

The lady turned and looked at us, "Oh hello there...I'm sorry but we have never met before."

Ethan coughed, "O-oh yeah? I swore I saw you in Violet City."

I couldn't help but feel a bit...unsure about what was going on. I just wanted to get through the forest already. But I had to wait for him to finish talking to this woman.

"You must be mistaken," she began walking closer towards Ethan and stopped inches in front of him.

I bit my lip, I was feeling annoyed for some reason.

"Would you be ever so helpful and help me find my way out of this forest?" she cooed and brought out a fan, waving it at her face.

He glanced at me as if he was looking at me for an answer, "Yeah, sure...I'm sure we're close to the exit now." he began walking again and I immediately took to his side, leaving the lady to follow.

I didn't say anything as we walked. The woman was chattering away taking all of Ethan's attention. I sighed in relief as we finally reached the end of the forest.

It really bothered me when she kissed his cheek as she left leaving him in a blushing state and then she tried to give me one? I backed away and walked around to the boy's other side.

The lady left and Ethan touched his cheek and looked at me, "That was interesting wasn't it?"

 **Luna: Poor Gold doesn't know how to act when there's more than one pretty face in the room.**

 **Another note. This story will be on a short hiatus (define "short") just so I can have a bit of extra time to make more chapters and post them on schedule.**

 **Who else has been dying from the heat this past week? *raises hand***

 **Also sorry for the dumb ending idk how to wrap up chapters pls forgive**


	14. Chapter 14 Are You There?

**Luna: Heyy, I'm back! I'm surprised that the story has still been getting views even on the hiatus. Now then, you're not here for me, but for the precious metal boys... Enjoy!**

 **Silver POV**

Going through the forest with this guy...wasn't bad. The lady, however, did bother me. I'm not sure what I was feeling the time that she was with us but I didn't enjoy it. I was happy when she left and left both of us outside the next cities gate. I looked up at the boy as he touched his cheek and turned to face me,

"That was interesting wasn't it?" He said, doing a half smile.

"She was kind of annoying, to be honest," I said crossing my arms and looking in the direction she left to.

"I thought she was nice, but whatever," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Ready to move on?" he asked motioning his head to the gates.

I thought for a moment, I don't know if I can go on traveling with him. He's...different than the trainers I met and makes me feel funny sometimes when I look at him or think about him…

I closed my eyes to remove those thoughts from my mind. I can't let myself be distracted from my mission by anyone. Then again…

I raised my eyes to look at him and spoke, "I...suppose." was what I could muster out.

"Then let's go." he smiled happily and turned to go through the gates. I followed quickly behind him.

As soon as we went through the gates, I jumped by a sudden ringing from Ethan's direction. He stopped and looked down at his Pokegear, "Aw man!" he shouted and quickly pressed a button on the device and held it up to his mouth. A girl's voice came through it.

"Gold! Seriously?! I called you eight times!" she sounded so annoyed.

Is that his girlfriend…? I felt my stomach drop as I continued to stand by, listening to the conversation unfold before me.

"Excuse me, lady, but I was walking through a forest which didn't have any signal whatsoever," he replied

"Least you picked up now, Gold. I wanted to tell you great news!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You finally replaced my Snorlax pillow?!" Ethan said mockingly

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! And no! Professor Elm finally took me in as his assistant! One of them had quit suddenly and Elm could really use the help."

"Holding him hostage and demanding to give you the position doesn't count as the job being given to you, Crys." he teased "But hey, congratulations! I know how much you wanted to help the guy."

"Thanks! Anyways, I want to celebrate! Where are you right now? Let's have dinner sometime, my treat!"

I froze. I probably should've left a while ago. There's no point in me being along with him if he has his girlfriend over.

"Sure, I'm here at…" he paused and suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way out the gate.

We went through the doors and he continued talking but I couldn't hear him. I was staring at the city in front of me. Lights. Bright flashing lights. Tall buildings. And lots of people crowded the streets. My heart started racing again but this time out of fear. I can't stay here...I can't hide in a city this big. I'm going to be recognized. My head started to hurt. My hands fell out of Ethan's grip and I looked at him, he was still talking and distracted. I had to run, so I did. I turned around at my heels and made a break for it back to the forest.

I stopped just outside the exit of the forest and clutched the material over my heart. I was scared and it was bringing back memories I didn't want to remember.

"Silver!" Ethan had followed me, he came in front of me and looked at me, "Are you ok? What happened?"

I looked back at him, confused, "W-why did you follow me back?" I said, trying to regain my composure.

"You just ran away suddenly without saying anything! And you look scared! What's wrong?" he asked again stepping closer.

I didn't say anything. I ran back into the forest, off the path and just kept running. I heard footsteps steps behind me and shouts of my name. Obstacles stood in my way so I had to duck, jump, and run until my follower will hopefully give up.

I ran until I saw a clearing up ahead, but I just had to trip over a rock as I approached the area. I fell flat on my face and lied there face down thinking of how stupid this was.

"Silver!"

Was he still following me?

I felt him drop in front of me and helped me up to sit on my legs.

"Dude, you're really worrying me. You have to tell me what's wrong," he said giving me shoulders a shake.

I looked up at him, amber eyes staring right at me. I looked down and narrowed my eyes, "W-why are you still with me?" I said, "You followed me here...why?"

"I said already, I'm worried. No one does that without some kind of warning," he lifted my chin up to look back at him, "Come on...tell me."

"You're..worried. About me?" I asked confusingly. I didn't think someone like him would care for someone like me...and I've been kind of mean to him too…

"Of course, I know we haven't hanged out a lot but…" he paused and looked away, "I really like you and thought we could hang out more," he said

I sat there quietly. I don't understand...

I moved his hand away and stood up, walking to a nearby tree and slumping myself down against it. Ethan followed shortly and sat right beside me.

"Do you know why I took the Totodile from the lab?" I started, I don't know what brought me to say this but it just happened. I looked at him and he shook his head, slightly surprised.

I took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm about to share this story with him.

"When I was three years old I was kidnapped," I bit my lip, I was already starting to tear up but I was forcing myself not to, "I never saw the man who kept us all hostage. It wasn't just me it was some other kids too, all older. The man always had a mask on so we never saw what he truly looked like." I turned my head to look at Ethan and he was listening intently. I continued, "He never hurt us or anything like that but, he taught us. He taught us how to train Pokemon to be the absolute strongest they can be. He told us 'Pokemon are just tools for battle, they can't feel anything' so that's what I believed for the rest of my time there. He gifted us each one Pokemon he thought would suit us for early training." I reached into my pocket and took out a Pokeball, "That's how I got Sneasel. I don't remember a lot from back then but I do remember Blue…" even saying her name made me tear up more. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "Blue was the only one there that was nice to me, all other kids would pick on me for being the youngest but Blue helped me."

"Oh, he looked after you." Ethan muttered softly

"She. And yea, she was really nice and caring. Her Pokemon was a Horsea. We would be with each other a lot when The Masked Man finished his lectures and had some Pokemon bring us food." I paused for a moment and added, "...I loved her so much, and I miss her."

I could feel Ethan shift around next to me, the look he had on his face looked confused and sad, "What happened?" he asked, cheeks slightly pink.

"We escaped. One day when The Masked Man had his guard down we made a run for it. But…" I couldn't help it. I was crying and I couldn't stop it, "We had to go our separate ways, she went to Kanto and I came here to Johto. It was too risky if we traveled together. It's why I'm here too...to get high enough in trainer ranks and take him down."

It was at this point I noticed what position I was in. I was laying on Ethan's chest and he had one arm wrapped my waist and the other hand on my knee. I was too tired to care, so I let him.

"So, who was Blue exactly? I mean…" he trailed off, lost for words.

"She was like the sister I never had." I smiled a little, remembering her laugh when we escaped. I suddenly felt Ethan's body relax as if it was tense before.

"So not girlfriend," he said

"No, not a girlfriend. I can't have everything you have."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you were talking to earlier," I tapped his Pokegear. "Was that not your girlfriend?"

"Crystal? She's just a friend, dude."

"Oh."

I realized I forgot to mention that I was the son of the Team Rocket boss. That was something The Masked Man told me. I think he wanted to use me as a weapon against my own father. I think it would be better if he didn't know that yet.

My eyes started to grow heavy. I yawned quietly and closed my eyes, only wanting to rest them for a bit so I can think of what to do next.

 **Gold's POV**

I listened carefully as Silver talked about his past. It was pretty sad and I could tell he was holding back tears. When it looked like he was struggling I slowly wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He didn't seem to notice, so I placed my other hand on his knee. At first I hadn't realized what I was doing but by the time he was finished with his story. I thought he would shove me away but he didn't.

"So, who was Blue exactly?" I asked suddenly "I mean…"

"She was like the sister I never had." He replied and I actually saw him smile a little.

I could feel myself relax at that answer.

"So not girlfriend," I said

"No, not a girlfriend. I can't have everything you have."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you were talking to earlier," he tapped my Pokegear. "Was that not your girlfriend?"

"Crystal? She's just a friend, dude." I responded, surprised.

"Oh."

I couldn't help but feel awkward after that exchange so I decided to go back a topic, "Silver, thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me with it,"

No response. I went on.

"Maybe, if you'll let me, I can help you more like this. You said you wanted to take down that Masked Man dude, right? I can help. I don't mind,"

Still no response from him but I just kept talking, "We can continue traveling the region together and do our training for the gyms together."

When he didn't say anything I looked down at him only to find that he was sleeping the whole time.

I facepalmed and laughed to myself. I was basically talking to myself and he didn't even hear me. Then, an idea came to my mind. Since he was asleep and couldn't hear me…

I nervously tapped my fingers against my cheek and looked around the area, just in case.

"Silver, for a while now I've been thinking about you," I stopped, not happy about how it came out, "Silver, I really really like you and I hope you feel the same." Unsatisfied, I clawed at my cheek not knowing what else to say. I looked back down at him to see he was still sound asleep.

I brushed my hand across his cheek and moved some hair out of the way. He really was nice looking.

"...Ethan.." I heard him mumble and at first I thought he was awake and heard me talking the whole time. I tensed up and looked down at him waiting for him to sit up. When he didn't, I turned red.

 _He...said my name in his sleep…_

I blushed more as he turned over and had his face facing my stomach. His hand held loosely at my pocket and breathed softly.

I gently pushed back his shoulder so he turned back over and faced back the other way.

Thoughts filled my head. If he said my name in my sleep, does that mean…?

If he was dreaming about me then...was he yelling at me or...

I sighed and leaned back. Shaking those thoughts away.

I'm getting tired too...

I took off my hat and set it beside me. As I was closing my eyes I thought I saw something small and green flutter by and look at us.

 **Luna: Daww, these two are so cute I could die.**

 **I know last chapter I said I was doing something "special" for you guys but it didn't go as planned. Sorry if you were expecting something but maybe next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 Goldenrod City!

**Luna: I'm super excited for Thanksgiving.**

 **Silver POV**

I found myself laying on my back looking up at the tree's branches and leaves. They swayed gently in the wind. I blinked and tilted my head slightly to the side. How long have I been laying like this? On his lap? I carefully sat up and looked at him.

He had a flower crown on his head. Confused I removed it and let it fall in front of him. His hair was messy and his mouth was slightly open. I felt my cheeks burn.

Why did he have this on his head?

I placed my hand on top of my head and felt something soft. I grabbed onto whatever it was and pulled it off to look at it.

Another one?

Looking around I saw a pile of berries and two apples at Ethan's foot.

What is going on? None of this was here when we fell asleep.

I was about to shake Ethan awake but stopped. If I wake him up then we would have to go through that city...there had to be another way around it. I stood up and tossed the flowers to the side. He looked so calm...I wonder how he'll react if he finds I've gone.

I moved away from the boy and started looking around. Which way did we come in?

I saw something move at the corner of my eye and immediately reached for one of my Pokemon. I held the Pokeball in my hand and looked in the direction where I saw movement. There, surrounded by some smaller trees stood a very small wooden shrine. I approached it and looked inside. A wooden statue of a Pokemon stood in the center.

Confused, I reached out and touched the statue. It was very smooth and well detailed. I looked over my shoulder just to make sure the boy has not awakened. I sighed and backed away from the shrine.

I released whatever Pokemon I had in my hand. Zubat came out in a blue light and flew around me.

"Fly above the trees and look for a way out," I commanded, voice slightly raspy.

Zubat moved it's head up to look over my head towards Ethan and then back at me.

"He'll be fine, let's go." I wish I had something to leave behind for him, I was starting to feel bad for leaving him like this. I looked around and picked up a long stick and went back over to Ethan to write a message on the ground.

When I finished I turned my attention back to Zubat and nodded. It flew up above the trees and after a few moments came back down and started to lead the way.

I took one last look over my shoulder before he left my sight.

Gold's POV

I woke up with a start of something moving beside me. Opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light pouring in from the trees above.

Wait. Trees? I looked around, slightly panicked before remembering we had fallen asleep like this.

My body felt sore from sleeping against the tree like this. At least Silver got to lay down...wait.

I suddenly realized that the redheaded boy was no longer with me.

Wait! What was moving beside me?!

Again I felt something move. I jerked my head around to my side. Nothing. I felt it move again.

My bag? I slowly opened up the flap and a face slowly emerged from inside.

"Piiiii~!" it chirped and stretched out letting out another cry.

I sat there, mouth wide open. I lifted my hands towards the small Pokemon, hands slightly shaking, and picked up the small Pokemon.

"Oh, my Arceus. Did you hatch from the egg? Oh my gosh, you are so cute," I sat it down on my lap and held its tiny hands in my own. "Oh my gosh you're so small I could die." I let go of its hands and peered back into my bag, taking out any remaining shells and putting the incubator to the side, since I won't be needing it anymore.

My Pokedex informed me that the baby was called Togepi but had no further information.

I was so distracted by the newly hatched Pokemon, I didn't realize what was in my sight.

Apples and berries at my foot.

Two flower crowns on the ground beside the apples and berries.

Something is written on the ground.

I tilted my head to the side to read the message scribbled in the dirt.

'Had to leave. Sorry.'

I felt my heart drop a little. I was hoping we could go through the city together. It looked amazing from where we stood. Bright lights, huge buildings, and many people in the streets. I wanted to see them all. I could feel myself blushing at the thought.

I looked back down at the baby Pokemon and dug through my bag.

A regular Pokeball seemed boring for this occasion. Maybe I could buy a Premier ball in the Mart. I stood up and looked around the area. Confused at where to exit. Aipom would be a good choice for this. Placing the now sleeping Togepi into my bag gently and released the purple monkey.

Aipom chattered excitedly and followed my words to find a way back on the path.

Before following Aibos lead, I scooped up my hat and put it back over my head and adjusted the goggles.

Once we had arrived in Goldenrod City, my Pokegear rang again. Sighing, I answered already knowing who it was.

"GOLD." Crystal started, I knew this tone of voice so I continued walking listening to her rant about forests and how they could be dangerous and-oh hey, there's the PokeMart.

"Crystal, Goldenrod City, Pokemon Center at 8, bye." I quickly said and walked through the doors.

Despite there being many people out and about the streets, the PokeMart was very quiet. A woman looking through some magazines, and youngster looking at all the shiny stones in the display case, and someone sitting in the corner area reading a large newspaper.

I quickly glanced at whoever was at the checkout. I cheered in my head as I saw a girl about my age working the counter. She had her face buried in a book so I took this time to look at the reflection and fixed myself up.

I strolled over towards the desk and leaned against it with my arm on the counter and used my other hand to knock on the table.

"Hey there," I said eyeing the girl up and down.

The girl nearly dropped her book in surprise and looked at me, face red. She didnt seem to notice my glances.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she bowed apologetically, "Welcome to the Pokemart, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you would sell me a Premiere Ball is all," I said, casually, twirling my finger on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but to get a Premier ball you would have to buy 10 Pokeballs or more."

I knew it wouldn't be that easy. It would take a bit of flirting to get what I needed.

"Aww, that's a shame. I'm a little short right now and I just wanted a nice little present for my Pokemon." I lied about the money bit, obviously. I've been gambling in Pokemon battles since the first gym.

I reached into my bag and pulled out Togepi and placed it on the table to show it to the girl, "A cute girl like yourself can probably do something for a cute Pokemon, right?" I asked, winking at her.

The girl blushed so much her whole face was almost as red as Silver's hair...

I nearly smacked myself in the face at the thought. Can't think of him right now. I have a mission.

"I-I suppose I could sell it to you like that...just this once ok?" she said as she gently played with Togepi.

"Thank you so much," I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "It means a lot."

The girl pulled her hand away and blushed more, "I-I'll be right back…" she quickly went into the back room, leaving me at the counter. I heard the Marts door open and slammed shut. I looked over my shoulder. No one entered, so I guess somebody left. My attention turned my head back when the girl tapped my arm.

"Here you are…" she said shyly handing me a small bag.

I paid her the money and with another wink, left the store.

As I walked down the busy streets to find a Pokemon Center, I looked at the bag. Two Premier Balls! And a slip of paper that I assumed to be the girl's number. Togepi poked it's head out of my bag and looked out into the streets in awe. Once I found the red rooftop building I stepped inside and took a seat in the waiting area. I put Togepi on my lap and held out the Premier Ball.

"A little special something for you," I said, smiling as Togepi poked at the ball and opened it up, taking Togepi in a red light.

Three shakes and Togepi was mine. I released him back out and petted its head gently. I needed a nickname for him now. What should it be? I noticed there was a pattern I was doing for my Pokemon and decided to keep going with that.

"Togebo," I said, holding him up in the air, "How do you like that?"

The Pokemon squealed with joy.

I checked my Pokegear. There was still plenty of time before Crystal came. I returned Togebo back to his ball and stood up walking towards the Joy of this Center.

"One room please," I asked as Joy was typing away on the computer. She quickly reached under the desk and took out a card and slid it towards me without looking up.

"Here you are, enjoy your stay!" Joy said quickly

"Thanks," I replied and went to go find my room for the night.

One thing I noticed is that Goldenrod's Pokemon Centers were huge. It took a while for me to find my room. When I found it and entered, I almost lost my breath.

They were much nicer than last ones. Much more space and decorative items. I took off my shoes and set my bag down by the bed. The blankets were extremely soft so I spend my arms wide and let myself fall on top of the covers. I think I could rest for a bit before I met up with Crystal. I rolled onto my back and adjusted myself comfortably on the bed, pulling my hat down over my eyes and knocked out.

 **Luna: Psst. Hey, guess what? The sequel to my collab story is out on my page! Check bio for more info because the first part is over on my friends page and you gotta read that for stuff to make sense. Bye for now~**


	16. Chapter 16 Nightout

**Luna: Thanksgiving was just so beautiful. If you celebrated thanksgiving, then I hope you all had a good time and ate all sorts of delicious food. We're back now with another chapter!**

 **Silver POV**

Stupid...why am I so stupid? I should have never let myself fall friendly to him. I should've just ignored him, just like I did with everyone else. Why was he the only one that stood out from everyone else? I put both of my hands clenched on top of my head and pulled at my hair. I don't understand how or why I'm feeling like this. Ethan was only talking, well flirting I guess, to the girl in the PokeMart. But why do I feel like I was betrayed?

I didn't even have time to be afraid of walking through the city anymore. No one was stopping me so I kept going. I turned into a corner and found myself at an alleyway. I walked a few steps into the darkness and looked behind my shoulder. People passed by, talking excitedly. I felt my stomach turn but I ignored it. I jumped as a light suddenly turned on next to me. I glanced to my right to see that the light only came from the wall which had a door. I assumed it to be the back entrance to a restaurant or something. I took a look at the sign which was plastered against the wall.

Goldenrod's Game Corner

Authorized Personals Only

As I was examining the sign, the door suddenly flew open. I quickly took several steps back but ended up falling down on my bottom. Groaning, I looked up to see who was at the door. A tall man wearing a uniform, almost like a waiter, stood at the door and looked down at me.

"You're early," he said coolly, adjusting his red vest. He held out his hand to help me up to which I waved away and got up on my own.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about so-" I was cut off by the man suddenly grabbed my shoulder and ushered me in.

"You will find your uniform hanging in the staff room, change and come back here. I have your first assignment." he pointed the other door that had a black sign right on the door labeled, Staff Room. I quickly turned around,

"I'm trying to tell you that-" I was cut off once again by the man who was interrupted by another man in a similar uniform who came in and started a conversation with the first man. When he realized I was still standing beside him his expression turned grim.

"We're doing this for _Giovanni_ ," he growled lowly, "If you do not take this seriously, then I'll gladly turn you over to him without hesitation."

I felt as if my heart, and time itself stopped. Giovanni is behind this game corner? I thought he was...apart of an evil organization...Team Rocket. I looked at the Staff Room door. No, I'm right. _He_ was right. This place is probably all a phase for his master plan. I quickly headed towards the Staff Room and walked inside.

When I entered the room, there was indeed a rack of hanging uniforms which were the exact same style as the men and were in various sizes. Since I wasn't actually supposed to be here, I wondered which one was supposed to be 'mine'.

I took the uniform that looked my size and went to the bathroom. If I acted like I really did work here, then maybe I can get some secret information that will help me take down Team Rocket. The uniform was actually quite nice looking, despite being the colors of Team Rocket. A black button up shirt under a red vest. The pants were black as well. I turned to a nearby mirror and looked at myself, startled for a moment. It's been awhile since I looked in a mirror. I used my hands to fix my hair so it didn't look like I just woke up.

After some time of fitting the uniform comfortably over my own clothes, I read the name tag that came with it. I attached the tag to my jacket and walked out of the Staff Room. 'Guess my name is Alex now.'

As I walked out of the bathroom the man who had dragged me in rushed towards me. He looked at me up and down and nodded. I composed myself to not snap at him for looking at me like that.

"Perfect, you look like you can draw in a lot of customers," he led me across the room and stood in front of a bar that had yet another door next to it. "Behind this door is the Game Corner, where people come in and waste their money on rigged machines! Well...most of them. It benefits Team Rocket a lot so we have to be careful of our actions," from behind the bar he pulled out a tray and handed it to me, "Now all you have to do is walk around and and just let whoever take drinks off the tray. Easy enough. And when you run out just come back and the person who comes later will refill you up," he knocked the bars counter twice, "I must take my leave now, goodbye, Alex." he turned on his heel and exited where we came in.

I stood there, speechless. I had no idea this is what I was getting myself into. Not only that I'm just a server at this game corner, have to go by the name of 'Alex', but also, there is no way I'm getting information like this! Frustrated, I slammed the tray back on the counter. I looked around, there had to be _something_ here. I started at the staff room and looked in every cabinet and desk. Heck, I even looked in the fridge.

I exited the staff room and found that the room after it had been filled up with several new people. A brief moment of panic came over me as I realized that one of these guys might be the real Alex. They all stood in a circle chattering amongst themselves. I narrowed my eyes to the exit. If I moved quietly enough, I can make a run for it.

"Alex?"

I looked back at the newcomers. They all stared at me.

I couldn't do anything else so I nodded. I put my hand in my pocket, ready for a battle if the time called for it.

Suddenly they all broke into smiles and made their way towards me.

"Welcome to the team!"

"Team Rocket always need people."

"Congrats on passing that entrance exam, it gets tougher every time."

All sorts of words like 'congratulations' and 'welcome' came out of their mouths as they each took my hand and gave it a firm handshake. I played along and shook their hands back and tried to smile.

After all the exchanges of names the group took to their assigned positions. Remembering what I was supposed to do, I made my way back to the bar to pick up my tray. It was already filled with several tall champagne glasses. I carefully slid it over my hand and balanced it. It was actually quite simple. I pushed my back against the door and walked out into the game corner, feeling last minute regret at what I was doing.

 **Gold's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my Pokegear ringing. I groaned and rolled over nearly falling off the bed. The pokegear continued ringing so I made a grab for it and answered, "Hello?" I said, tired.

"It's Crystal, didn't you read the name?" she asked, voice full of energy. I closed my eyes and sighed. I nearly forgot about this.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, I just woke up." I sat up at the edge of my bed and ran my hand through my hair, pushing my bangs to the side.

"I'm about to leave right now but I stopped at your house to pick your outfit. Do you want to wear a black shirt, white, or your golden one? I think the gold would match with you," I blinked, absolutely confused. What is this lady talking about? I quickly tried to remember our conversation before I passed out. "OOOH, Your white shirt with a nice black jacket over it! That would look super hot." I heard the sound of clothes hangers moving across the bar. I finally found my voice,

"Crystal...I'm sorry but, what in the world are you talking about? Also, why did my mom agree to let you in and go through my closet?!"

The sound she made sounded like it was a scoff combined with a gasp, "Are you seriously saying you don't know what's in Goldenrod City? I would of thought you'd be there on day one! I can't believe you sometimes. And yes, your mother let me in and into your room." she said with the background noises becoming louder.

I scratched the back of my head. My brain was still trying to catch up on what's going on, "I uh, got a little sidetracked. What's exactly in Goldenrod?"

"Game Corner! Time to make use of our fake ID's! Well, just yours maybe. I also want to see if we can find any cute people that we can set you up with," she spoke and I can hear her Natu cry in the back, "Ok, I think I found your clothes. I'll see you in a bit!"

"CRYSTAL WAIT!" I tried to stop her from hanging up but she already did. I groaned and leaned back on the bed, trying to concentrate.

Did she say she wanted to check out cute people? I could feel my cheeks sting as I thought of a familiar red head. I'll tell Crystal about him when I see her, maybe she can help me. I could feel myself looking forward to whatever we were about to do. In the meantime, I should wash up.

Once I was done I went back out into the room and sat at the end of the bed again. My Pokemon seemed to release themselves from their own Pokeballs and were sprawled out on the floor. I looked at the time again. Crystal said she'll be here soon, but I had enough experience with her that "soon" means "a long time". Besides it wasn't even close to eight yet. With a plan set in my mind, I returned all my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and headed outside the Center and to the tall grass.

After a brief training session with wild Pokemon and several trainers. Exbo had evolved into a Quilava! Aibo gained a few levels, and Togebo just had some visual training. I wasn't going to let him fight for a while. As I opened the door and entered back into my room, my Pokegear started ringing again.

"Gold! I'm outside the Center, what room you in?" Crystal's voice came through the speakers.

I told her my room and hung up. I threw my hat to the bed knowing there was no way I could convince her to wear it with whatever clothes she picked out. I took off my jacket and folded it on the bed. And waited.

The knock on the door indicated that Crystal had arrived. Making my way over to the door and opened it to find myself knocked to the ground by a living green beach ball. I groaned and sat up as the Pokemon nuzzled its beak into my stomach. I heard Crystal's laugh as she stepped forward and took away her Pokemon.

"Natu missed you a lot," she held out her hand and helped me to my feet, pulling me into a hug as soon I was balanced.

"I can't wait to hear all about your adventure, Gold." she said softly, "I really missed you."

I pulled back gently with a smile, "I can't wait to tell you about it," my eyes shifted downwards on her and I raised an eyebrow, "Your clothes changed." I said, blankly

Crystal giggled and threw several hangers wrapped in plastic on the bed, "Yeah, do you like it?" she asked, spinning in a circle letting her white lab coat and yellow skirt twirl. "Ok, so, I actually had these outfits for you because I thought they all looked nice but I'll let you choose one," she started slowly backing into the bathroom, taking out something from her bag, "And don't mix and match!" she called out before closing the door shut.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes before me. I layed the three clothes across the bed and examined all of them. There was one with my yellow hoodie hiding underneath a thick black jacket with black pants, my white button up with a black vest and tie, and the last one was khakis, white button up, gold tie, and a red jacket. At this point I didn't even care which one I picked. I grabbed the one in the middle and threw off all my clothes and put on the dressy clothes.

Moments after I adjusted the tie around my neck and ran my fingers through my hair to make it look combed, the door to the bathroom opened. I turned around and saw Crystal stepping out with a fair amount of makeup, her hair was curled at the tips, and she wore a short sparkly, blue dress.

"Gold, what the heck are you doing?" her walked up to me and her hands seized at my tie, loosening it up and ruffled my hair violently. She stepped back and examined me. I looked back at the mirror and grinned. I like this look better.

"So I guess we're ready then?" I asked, digging through my bag and pulled out that fake ID that I had made in case there was a reason to go someplace that gambled, "Where's yours?" I asked, stuffing the ID in my pocket.

"I don't need one~" she cooed and took out a similar ID and showed it to me. An official scientist's assistant card. Apparently letting her have access to all sorts of corporations.

"Whatever," I nudged her playfully and took her hand. "Let's head out now." and allowed Crystal to lead the way.

 **Luna: ...I had a dream that I uploaded this chapter but when I checked the story I realized I didn't actually.**

 **On another note.**

 **SCHOOLS BACK IN SESSION YAAAAAAAY**


	17. Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello readers, this is just a little update for the current story. So, I'm having a little trouble writing this chapter out because of the certain events that take place. (So it's kinda like writer's block but not really?) I'm not quite sure when it will be published but I'm trying to work it out. Bye all~/strong/p 


	18. Chapter 17 Secret Rocket Base

**Luna: I can't believe that an amateur writer like myself managed to get over 1,000 views. Thank you guys for reading!**

 **Silver POV**

Just because no one seemed to pay any attention to me doesn't mean that I'm going to ease up and let my guard down. The whole place was so full of life that it actually started making me uncomfortable. Don't 'jobs' like these supposed to have breaks or something?

It was at that moment I felt a hand grasp my shoulder as a passing couple took the final glasses from the tray. Almost instinctively, I turned around and held up the tray to bring it down on the person's head. The hand shot up and stopped the impact about to happen,

"Little jumpy now, are we?" The voice chuckled and gently pulled away the tray

I recognized this person, it was the man who first mistakenly took me as a member of their team.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed me so suddenly," I rubbed my shoulder, and gave the man a glare that said, 'don't do it ever again'.

He laughed, "You don't scare me, kid, now go have a break or something. You look like you're going to start scaring people away." he held the tray under his arm and walked away.

I watched as the man went into the corner of the room where two security guards stood and allowed the man to pass downstairs. I raised an eyebrow as thoughts filled my head. I was interrupted when a girl stood in my way.

"Hey cutie, how are you?" a girl with blue hair and a sparkling short blue dress swayed in front of me looking me up and down, "Alex? Is that your name?" she seemed confused.

I sighed, "Yeah, sure that me." I said quickly, looking around for an escape.

"I see, well, my friend is here with me and they really like you. What do you say about meeting them?" she said casually.

I blinked, absolutely confused, someone likes me? Here? I brushed it off, thinking she must have been drunk or something.

"That's very nice, lady, but I'm on break right now so," I walked by her and headed straight for the door before being pulled back by my hand. Ugh. "What?" I groaned and turned around to face the girl.

"Just look at him, he's right there," she raised her hand in the air, "Hi Gold!" and then pointed to someone sitting at the bar.

Gold? Wait…

I felt my chest pound and then a freezing sensation came over me as my eyes landed on the raven-haired boy. His hands were on his face as if he was seeing something regrettable. Once our eyes met, he lowered his hands and waved at me with that smile I found horribly endearing.

Why was he here? How did he even get in? Is this is his girlfriend? Wait, more importantly…

I turned my attention back to the girl who released my hand and gave her a frown before taking back her hand and pulling her to follow me towards the boy.

"H-hey Silv-AHHHH!" Before he could finish his words I took him by his collar and pulled him off the chair. I dragged him to an empty corner and released my hold on him and crossed my arms sharply. His face was red and he looked extremely panicked.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? This place isn't for people like you," I said, coldly looking him up and down. I realized that he didn't have his usual clothing on but instead was dressed very nicely. Similar to other men in here. I bit my lip and raised my eyes back up quickly to the boy.

"Fake ID…," his sheepish voice came out, almost shaky.

"Why?"

He gave a nervous laugh before motioning his hands to the slot machines and pool tables.

"...Are you drunk?"

"What? No no, I just…" he took a deep breath and scratched his head, "Whatever Crystal said to you, just forget it ok?"

"I- what?" I completely forgot what the girl had said to me, I was more taken aback that he was even in here. I noticed he was also eyeing me up and down and kept looking away when I caught his eye, "I forgot what she even told me." I tried to rummage through my memory to remember.

"Forget it, it's fine," he spoke hastily as he looked behind him and did a motion with his hands before turning his attention back towards me.

"I guess if you're not coming here to get drunk, you can stay. I don't care," I looked behind him to see who was he motioning to and saw the girl at the table, who instantly put her arms down when she noticed me, "Though, I think your girlfriend wants you back." those came out harshly for some reason.

"Girlfriend? I-I thought I already said that she was just a friend?" his voice was full of confusion.

Oh right.

My cheeks started to heat up. Our eyes met and we stood, in silence. Not because it was becoming awkward. But because I found myself looking at him the way I was looked at. I mentally slapped myself before turning my head away and looked in the direction where the man had disappeared between the two security guards. Trying to distract me from the thoughts that filled my head.

"...I have to go now, bye Go-" I stopped short before I could finish my sentence. Shaking my head I turned on my heels and speed walked towards the back, vanishing into the crowd of people.

"Silver! Wait!" his voice called after me and for a second, I considered going back. But I pushed myself to keep walking as my hand reached into my pocket and held one of the Pokeballs.

A part of me wished that he'd follow.

 **Gold POV**

I let out a heavy sigh as Silver vanished in the sea of people. My heart was pounding and my face was red. I was nervous during the entire conversation and it's all-!

I jerked my head around and stared at Crystal, who waved happily at me. I stomped over to her and clenched my hands tight and held it up in front her,

"Why?" I said, voice quivering.

"I had to Gold, you know I wouldn't waste an opportunity like this,~" she sipped her drink of water and continued, "Plus, I can now tell you that he could be totally into you." her smile made me react and put my hands down.

"You think? How can you tell? What did he say? What did you say?" I began to panic, I hope to Arceus she didn't straight out tell him I liked him.

"I told him you liked him and though it seemed like he didn't have a reaction, I could tell he was holding back consideration."

I face planted my head on the table and startled the people next to us, "Why did you straight out tell him? That's the last thing I wanted you to do!" I covered my face and peeked out between my fingers, I trusted Crystal, She's my best friend. I have to calm down and know that she did this for reason. "How did you know he was holding back consideration?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Simple. My gaydar was going off the hook. I watched you two as you were talking, he's totally into you, Gold."

My heart and stomach felt light. Butterflies flew all around and I couldn't help but smile.

"You think so?" If I had a tail, it would be going crazy right now. I hugged Crystal and bolted after Silver in the direction he left.

A few moments later, I saw him conversing with two security guards who seemed to be blocking an entrance of some sort. I watched for a moment before the two guards stepped to the side and allowed Silver to pass through. Curious, I also approached the guards.

"Hey there," I waved at both of them and peered behind them revealing a stairwell that went downstairs, "Wow, that looks cool. My buddy just went down there." I looked up hopefully at the guards who stiffened themselves and gave me a look,

"Get out of here, kid. He's authorized and you're not. I doubt that you know him." one of them spoke aggressively.

I pouted and stomped the walk of shame back to Crystal who hasn't moved from her spot. I recognized that smile.

"Need me to distract them?" she cooed playfully patting my head.

I nodded and watched as she jumped down from her seat and went in the opposite direction, probably planning a diversion.

After a couple of minutes, I saw a blur of blue sparkles whiz by me and go towards the two security guards. I took it as my symbol and went the long way around to come towards the guards from the side.

Crystal was speaking really fast and low that the guards actually took a few steps forward to hear her better. That just gave me enough room to slip past them and hurry down the stairs and went through the doors at the bottom.

Empty. The halls and many rooms were empty, but I felt as if there was still some presence. I sent out Exbo and scouted one particular room where a row of lab coats hanging up on a rack was. I wonder why he came down here, doesn't seem like a place where scientists would work. For fun, I threw on one of the lab coats and showed it off to Exbo who nodded in agreement. So I left it to myself and went back out the door and went on down the hall.

I turned the corner where more hallways were sprawled out each leading to several doors to rooms. I entered the first one and immediately panicked as I saw a single figure hunched over a table with science equipment. The doors slammed against the wall and the figure spun around with sheer panic drawn on their face,

"Ethan…? Is that you?" they said slowly, squinting their eyes behind a huge pair of goggles.

I blinked and stepped forward, "Yea…? That's me. How did you know that?"

"Ethan it's me! One of Elm's assistants! I delivered the egg to you!" he approached me and pulled me into the lab and shut the door hurriedly and looked out the small window.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" I asked looking back at the nervous wreck.

"Ethan, I don't think you understand...you're in Team Rocket base." he clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor, "When I was on my way back from Violet City, I was taken and brought here. The members here want the information that Elm has been researching for quite some time and are forcing it out on me," he motioned his hand to the table, "I was able to distract them with potion making but now that you're here, you can help!"

"Team Rocket…that's here?" I looked down at the lab coat I had and threw it off as if it was contaminated.

"I was about to ask why you had one on." The scientist spoke and looked around nervously.

"Thought it looked cool, now let's get you out of here I guess. I still have to do something down here." I opened up the doors and swiftly led the scientist to the steps, "Now, there are two guards at the top but I have someone outside who can distract them," I took out my Pokegear and fired a message to Crystal and patted the scientists back, "Good luck." and ran back down the hall of the Rocket Base.

 **Luna: I wanted to get this out yesterday but couldn't happen. Consider this as a contribution to Pmshiweek. Reminder for those of you who might not know, Preciousmetalshipping week is December 17-23**

 **:D**

 **I'm really excited to see some artwork for this!**

 **There are themes for each day of the week apparently so I'm just going to post that for you just in case you wanna get into it**

 **DAY1 17 ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

 **DAY2 18 CHANGE**

 **DAY3 19 FUTURE**

 **DAY4 20 MENTORS/MENTORING**

 **DAY5 21 WAR**

 **DAY6 22 ALOLA**

 **DAY7 23 FREE DAY**

 **The hashtag is #pmshiweek.**

ᵃᶰᵈ ᶦᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵖᶫᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵃᶫˢᵒ ᵖᵘᵗ #ᶫᵉᵗᶫᵘᶰᵃˢᵉᵉᵗʰᶦˢ⋅ ᴵ ˢʷᵉᵃʳ ᴵ'ᶫᶫ ᶠᶦᶰᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ˢᵒᵐᵉʰᵒʷ⋅


	19. Chapter 18 Great Escape

**Luna: *dying sounds***

 **I'm sorry this came out a bit late but I still hope you guys like it!**

 **Silver POV**

Empty. Empty. ...Another room, empty. I opened each set of doors down the hall in search of any sign that Team Rocket members were lurking about. One room caught my eye, however. There were more machines in this room than the other rooms I had checked. A large, circular machine stood in the center with a glass wall around it. I stepped forward and caught sight of a golden Pokeball resting on a red pillow. Confused, I examined the ball more closely and saw it was engraved with the letters G and S.

A loud bang came suddenly from behind me. I whirled around, reaching into my pocket and grabbed a Pokeball out and threw it. Totodile emerged from the blue light and stood its ground as the invader came to a stop. A regular grunt stood up tall and confusedly looked at my Totodile,

"Uhm, they need you back upstairs." he motioned a finger above him.

I felt my face burn out of embarrassment and strode past him and hid behind a wall. Totodile scampered behind me in a hurry, making a loud slapping sound against the tile floor. I quickly scooped him up and used my hands to force his snout together so he'd be quiet.

A moment later, the grunt walked past and with a swift move I swiped his card from his pocket. The grunt turned the corner and I let a heavy sigh out and dropped the Pokemon to the floor. I ignored its cry as I read the grunts card information. Basic access. I'm not going to find much if I only have limited information. I shoved the card into my pocket and uncomfortably pulled at my uniform. It was getting pretty hot, but I'd have to live with it for the time being. Totodile cried again and I looked down at it, annoyed, "Why don't you evolve already? You'd be much more useful that way." and with that, I returned Totodile and went back into the room with the golden Pokeball.

After some time of going through the computer files, I found that the only information these goons had were about a mythical Pokemon called, Celebi. It stated that it had the Pokemon had the power to go back in time and flourish nature.

Interesting, but why would Team Rocket want to go back in time…? A series of different ideas popped into my head. Perhaps they want to recover an ancient strong Pokemon for themselves or go back in time to make sure they did everything right. I had no idea. I shut down the computer and headed out the doors to find an exit. The hallway lights seemed to have dimmed a bit. Hesitantly I rounded the corner quickly and collided with another person. I stumbled back a bit and caught my balance before I fell,

"Watch it," I grumbled under my breath and started to walk around the person when they suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face them so my back was nearly against the wall.

"Silver! I found you! I'm so happy to see you!" came that cheerful voice I seemed to know so well.

"Y-you…" I was almost at lost for words. I felt my face burn as I wondered what the Furret was he doing here, "What are you doing here?" that was all I could say, I avoided his eyes that reflected in the dimly lit hall. They were almost shining.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here, some grunts spotted me and are looking for me, did you see an exit anywhere?" he said hurriedly.

"I-" before I could even finish there were heavy footsteps coming from around the corner and loud, angry voices echoed through the halls,

"I saw him go this way! Let's move it!" the steps got louder and louder.

I suddenly felt myself being dragged away from the voices. I pulled back on the boy's arm as we passed by a closet door and practically threw it open and shoved him inside and then went in myself, closing it shut just as the footsteps came to a stop.

"They're gone!" I felt the wall shake slightly as if one of them punched the wall.

"We need to go on high alert, a trainer coming in to ruin us! Call all the Executives!" a grunt of agreement came from them and the footsteps hurried off.

I opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Are they gone?" Ethan's voice came out softly as he peeked over my head and rested his chin on it.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open all the way and walked out, leaving him to nearly trip and fall over.

I'm not sure why I hid. With my uniform, I could have easily derailed them. I sighed and started looking around for an exit. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I reached into my pocket and released Sneasel.

"Whatchu doing?" the raven-haired boy asked as if it wasn't already obvious,

"Just wait," I looked up towards the ceiling and tried to visualize the game corner above. I took a few paces down the hall and pointed at a ceiling panel, "Sneasel, here" I ordered and quickly motioned for the boy to follow.

The two quickly made their way towards me and Sneasel, already knowing what to do jumped up into the air and slashed the tile with its claws. It repeatedly did this until a stream of light came from above along with panicked screams.

"Now!" I yelled and jumped up to the opening and pulled myself up. If my estimate was correct then… I jerked my head over my shoulder and sure enough, it was a clear path to the exit. I bolted towards the door as the room turned red and loud sirens went off.

I kept running and didn't look back until I jumped over a fence and climbed into a tree hidden behind a building. A few moments later, Sneasel came on the branch next to me, breathing heavily after the run. I half expected Ethan to just climb up as well but it didn't happen. Did he go his own way? I looked out to the road wanting to see him just walking around looking for me...or...something like that.

After what seemed like ages. I finally climbed down from the tree and peered over the edge of the building. I guess he just left. Not that I care or anything. I went back to the tree and leaned against the trunk of the tree taking the top layer of my clothes off so I was back in my regular outfit, letting them fall to the floor where they will hopefully be forgotten. A brief passing thought came to my mind that there is a slight chance that Ethan might have been caught by them. I dismissed it, hoping it wasn't true. Besides...I'm sure he could fight them off with his Pokemon. My stomach turned. Why do I keep thinking about him like this? My head turned towards Sneasel who was fast asleep on the branch. It's long feather blowing slightly in the wind. I sighed and crossed my arms sharply and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

Gold POV

In a flash, he was gone. I managed to pull myself up to the game corner level but was immediately seized by two men and dragged to the back room. The red lights were hurting my eyes and I felt as if I would go deaf with the sirens going off. I struggled with everything I had to break free but I was already being forcibly tied to a chair. People were yelling at each other and the red lights disappeared and the sirens halted.

"So, you're the trainer who was lurking in our hideout. What are your intentions, boy?" came a low voice. I looked up letting my eyes adjust to the light. I remained silent, not knowing what I could say. What could I say?

"You better start talking or else I'll-!"

"Wait! Please stop I can explain!" another voice came bursting into the room and I recognized who it was. The scientist from earlier, he came towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Our scientist can get this man out of trouble? It better be good or you'll get punished!

"Right right...yes uh," he scratched his head and looked down at me, "Ethan, your card?"

"Right pocket…" I groaned, still hearing a slight ringing noise in my ear.

The card was removed and the scientist held it up,"This young man isn't a trainer as you can see…" his voice was starting to trail but he kept going, "I-I brought this young man here as the a...a recruit! Yes, a recruit!"

My eyes cleared up and I lifted my head up and came face to face with a stern face.

"A recruit eh? You best not be bluffing doc, we seriously need members and can't risk being tricked."

Welp. My time to shine, "Oh no, I can tell you that I one hundred percent that I came here to join Team Rocket." I lied expertly and went on, I've seen what you guys have done and I'm so down with whatever."

"Hmm, we'll have to put you through a test first. If you are really putting yourself dedicated to Team Rocket, then you will do what we ask." The grunt raised his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Mister Proton! This is Grunt 47! We have a new recruit on our hands here...Yes...No sir...yes sir, right away…" the walkie-talkie came down and he motioned the other grunts to untie me, "You're in luck kid, we already have your mission."

I was then led to another room in the back and was given a spanking new Rocket Uniform which I hesitantly put on. Another grunt came up to me with a couple of papers,

"Tomorrow we are taking over the Radio Tower here in Goldenrod. We are sending a broadcast to the whole region for the sole purpose that our boss will hear it. Giovanni must return to guide us for the great future that is Team Rocket!"

That's right. Giovanni left Team Rocket three years ago after being defeated so many times by that Kanto champion trainer. The news was the only thing TV stations would talk about so I stopped watching. I wonder where and how that trainer is now.

I was given a room at the hotel that was above the Game Corner. It was was beyond me that Team Rocket had such a well run business and still have the audacity to steal. Well, I guess "Well run" is a stretch but judging by the looks, they're making stacks off of this.

The room was the first floor specifically for the grunts for tomorrow's mission, so it was rather small and boring. A bed and a bathroom. Not too far off from a PokeCenters room. Luckily I snuck my Pokegear with me and called Crystal up. It rang twice before an enraged voice came from the other side,

"I'm literally going to end you in your sleep one day. What in the name of Arceus happened?!" Crystal exclaimed and I can tell by her voice that she was trying to keep it down.

After a lot of explaining and convincing, she finally let me off the hook. She said she would keep my stuff safe with her and have Natu deliver me my bag tomorrow. That is of course...if everything goes according to plan.

I kicked off my shoes and threw off the Rocket Uniform and the clothes underneath. I climbed into the bed and put my hands under my head, looking up at the ceiling. I wonder if Silver made it out alright. I hope he's ok. My heart started racing again but this time it was ok.

 **Luna: And weakness I have with writing is keeping track of certain items that these characters have, like, did anyone notice Gold's skateboard just disappeared? Well, no, no it didn't. It's in his bag because of game logic.**

 **Idk if this is weird because I'm posting on New Years Eve but whatever.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 19 Rocket Tower

**Luna: Yayyyy...I'm on time this week.**

 **I'm having that thing again where I know what I want to write but have no idea how to word it out and...yea. I hope you like.**

 **Silver POV**

I was jerked awake with something sharp poking my head. Assuming it was just Sneasel waking me up, I grabbed it's claw to push it away but instead grabbed something that wasn't a claw. I raised my head up to my hand and saw it was holding onto a large bird Pokemon beak. I quickly released it and jerked my hand back. The bird was holding a white box in its talons and had it held out to me. It hopped forward and dropped the box on my lap before flying away into the morning sky.

After examining the box carefully to make sure it wasn't some trick, I lifted the lid of the box and a single tissue wrapper from inside and froze. _The mask. My mask._ I stared at it, unable to move. Instincts were telling me to put it on but I _can't._ My hand raised shakily out and let my fingertips run over the surface. It was then that I noticed there was a folded piece of paper in the corner. I snatched it up and opened it and there, in familiar handwriting, wrote, _With this mask, you are safe. You are powerful. You are worthy. Put it on and join me once again. Your actions will be forgiven. Ignore me, and you will suffer the consequences._

I...I need to go back…

My hands stretched outwards towards the mask and I gently lifted it up. The familiar face on the front sent a cold shiver down my spine. I turned it over and slowly inched it towards my face with my eyes closed.

I felt something grab both my wrists. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Sneasel there with a terrified look on it face. He cried once and tugged at my wrists,

"What are you doing? Let go. I'm going back," Sneasel angrily cried again and snatched the mask away, clawing at the face and broke it in half, "...I...you know...Sneasel…" I couldn't speak. What Sneasel seemed to be telling me was true. If I went back, he would to. I don't think either of us truly wanted to go back.

Sneasel then lifted one half of the mask up and out it over his face making a teardrop motion down his eye. He tossed the mask to the side and gave me a huge smile. Was he...mocking me? Trying to represent how I feel? Suddenly feeling dizzy, I leaned my head back and rubbed my eyes.

I hated thinking about this. It made my head hurt and just bad in general. I never lived a normal life. Used by the Mask Man because he wanted to take over team Rocket. Seeing as I am the son of the leader, it would of been easy for him. It made me have second thoughts about stopping them. I just wanted to see how my father really is.

After fixing myself up, I returned Sneasel and climbed down the tree. It was a cool sunny day so there were lots of people walking the streets which I didn't approve of. There seemed to be a majority of the people gathered around the Game Corner. Lots of people were taking pictures and a few police officers were backing them off.

I turned to a less crowded corner where a tall metal looking tower was at the end of the road. I didn't want to go back into the crowd and look for the gym so I guess I'll just hang around here for the time. And for a moment, I thought I saw a small green figure at the corner of my eye.

Moments later a troop of Rocket members came pouring out into the crowd and ran for the tall tower. Almost like instincts, I quickly ducked behind the last member and followed them inside. Once inside, they all spread out. Some jumped over the counters and stopped the front desk lady from picking the phone up. Workers and others were sat on the ground and guarded by grunts. And in moments, Team Rocket had the tower in their control.

But why this place? What's special about it?

I was soon greeted by familiar faces from last night. I had forgotten about impersonating another person that I almost corrected them on my name. Apparently I got assigned to guard the door outside the radio room outside of the radio room upstairs. Since I got myself into this, I should try to play along more. Even though it was bugging the Arceus out of me.

I approached the grunt guarding the stairs and told them to move so I can do what I needed to do. They looked at me and... squeaked? Confused at that reaction, but not too invested I crossed my arms and waited. They were looking at their feet until they finally spoke,

"Uh... s-sorry Silv-ehhh…" it sounded like they were forcing their voice to go down. Suddenly curious, I tilted my head to the side,

"What's wrong with your voice? You better not be sick. I'm not trying to catch a cold."

They laughed and looked up for a split second before looking back at their feet, nervously laughing. It suddenly dawned on me that this person nearly said my name, my actual name.

"Did you almost say my name just then?" I said pointing

"N-no! I don't even k-know youuuu…" they trailed off, still sounding like they were forcing themselves.

"You did! I heard you!" I grabbed their collar, yanking them to the side and pinned them against the wall, "Who are you and how did you know?" I growled as their head bobbled down for just a moment before making eye contact.

I released him and flipped off his grunt hat, revealing the raven haired boy. I nearly choked on the air I breathed in suddenly.

"Before you say anything! It's not what you-!" he started but I cut him off by grabbing his shirt collar once again.

"You look _ridiculous._ Take it off! Now!"

"Wait!"

"Idiot!"

"Seriously, I can explain!"

He grabbed my hands and forced them down, staring into my eyes. I blinked and stared back. I'm not sure why, but his eyes were oddly intriguing. I felt my chest lurch. And what started to feel like a burn on my face.

"Silver, I'm impersonating a Rocket grunt. I didn't actually join. I promise you," he said, leaning forward in a whisper, "They are here to try and send a signal out so their boss can come back or whatever." he head jerked back and looked at me strange, "Wait, how are you in here?"

"Doesn't matter. I need to go upstairs." I said nonchalantly. He nodded and stepped to the side. I took took a few steps up before turning around and looked down at him, "Hey,"

He was already looking at me before I called him, "You still look ridiculous in that, just saying." Before he could react, I turned and walked up the stairs.

 **Gold's POV**

Just as Silver disappeared from view I mentally slapped myself. If we had been alone, I would have let him take my uniform off. It didn't matter either way as my clothes were underneath. My face burned at the thought of Silver's flustered face as he realized what he was doing. I rubbed the back of my neck and kicked at the floor shyly. _When am I going to tell him?_ Just thinking about him made my heart pound.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as Grunts talked excitedly about the return of Team Rocket. I began to worry about Silver upstairs. Did something happen? Just as I thought of that, a nearby radio that was playing static, turned into a voice.

"This is Team Rocket at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower. We have it under our control to send our message to our boss! Giovanni! If you can hear this, we are ready!" the female voice came pouring out as Grunts began cheering.

With everyone distracted, I raced upstairs and turned the corner to find Silver and the lady who I guessed to be speaking on the radio glaring hard at each other. His Sneasel was out and in front of him baring it's small sharp teeth. I took out Aibo's Pokeball and held it behind my back as I approached behind Silver. The woman noticed me and gave a cocky smile towards Silver and lifted her head high.

She's assuming that I came to her rescue and that I would grab Silver from behind and take him away. As much as I wanted to do that. I instead came to his side and released Aibo from my hand. Silver glanced at me and I could of sworn that he smiled.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be on our side! Not this traitor!" she pointed at Silver.

I smiled and shrugged, "What if I told you," I threw my hat behind my back, "I am also the traitor?" I watched her face fall as she looked around panically. She reached behind her back and threw out a Pokeball,

"Koffing use Smokescreen!" she yelled and a puff of dark smoke quickly spread the room.

We were thrown into a coughing fit until the smoke started to clear a bit. I felt Silver's hand grab my wrist and pull me towards the stairs,

"Zubat come back!" his voice coughed out to the blue bat. Zubat was returned and then Silver was thrown into another coughing fit. I patted his back and looked over my shoulder,

"We have to get out of here, they'll be coming up here soon." I said cautiously waving my hand to motion down the steps.

As soon as we reached the bottom, a fleet of grunts were running out of the tower. Perhaps out of panic?

Silver suddenly bolted to the door, leaving me behind in the middle of taking off the Rocket's uniform,

"Hey! Silver wait!" I started running to catch up whilst taking off the top. My hoodie underneath came off with it so while running I had to separate the two. I threw off the grunt uniform and tossed it over my head and stopped for a quick second to throw off take pants as well. _I'm glad I left my actual clothes on underneath._

I held on to my hoodie underneath my arm and dragged on to catch up to Silver who seemed to be heading back into the forest. Instead he made a sharp turn and jumped into a tree near a bench and lifted himself up so he was hidden in the leaves. I followed quickly and hoisted myself up to the branch beside him, breathing heavily.

"Why did you follow me? Give your own way!" he hissed at me and looked out between the leaves.

I was still trying to catch my breath so I waved my hand at him until I stopped, "Didn't know where else to go." I said, looking at him. He grunted and rolled his eyes at me before crossing his arms. I smiled to myself at how cute he looked.

Soon enough, people passed by talking loudly at what happened at the Radio Tower and were so invested in that topic that no one seemed to notice us.

I cursed under my breath as I remembered something important, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I pointed at Silver and jumped off the branch once the coast was clear and made my way back to the Game Corner. I left my bag in the room I slept last night, that was a dumb move. I sent Aibo up to climb the building and go through the window.

Moments later, the purple monkey came down holding my bag in is tail and handed it to me. I praised him before returning him and running back to the tree before any grunts stepped outside.

When I returned I saw that Silver was no longer in the tree. Am I in the wrong one? I heard a crash come behind me and turned around to find Silver on the floor rubbing his head. There was an old lady holding a bag of groceries in one arm and had her other hand holding up a walking stick ubove Silver's head. I see what happened here…

I approached Silver just as the old lady walked away muttering, "Street rat." under her breath. I helped Silver to his feet and chuckled,

"If you're hungry you don't have to go and try to steal some old ladies groceries. I'll buy us something."

"If don't need you to buy anything. I'm fine on my own you know." he looked at me and rolled his eyes as if I should of known that.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a comeback but couldn't, "I think it'll be better if you don't steal and just let me buy you some food. Unless you rather eat out if the trashcans." I gestured towards the metal cans in the alleyway with a smirk.

Silver stayed silent for a moment before turning his head toward me and narrowed his eyes. I decided to take his silence for a yes. I told him to wait on thee bench under the tree and went to find a place to get food.

I managed to find a nice looking pizza place and got a cheese pizza. I made my way back to the bench where I found the red head sitting there with his arms tightly crossed. Seemingly lost in thought. I sat beside him and rested the pizza box on his lap. He jumped as soon as I did but calmed a bit as soon as he saw me.

"What is this?" he asked, inspecting the box's lid.

"Are you serious? It's pizza. Don't tell me you have never had pizza before." I was shocked that I was hearing those words.

Silver lifted the lid and raised a slice in his hand carefully, "...It has a lot of cheese."

"...Are you lactose intolerant?"

"What?"

"...Nevermind, just try it." I said and took a slice for myself and chomped down into the delicious triangle.

Silver followed suit and took a small bite and chewed for awhile before taking another bite, bigger than before. Almost like he was starving, he quickly took quick bites of the slice and went through several pieces quickly. It was unnerving to watch so I looked away until I heard the box fall on the floor.

"Y-you ate all of it?" I asked whirling my head around to the ground and indeed found the empty box lying there.

"You should've been quicker to grab another slice." he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and stood up, stretching his arms in the air.

I kicked the box under the bench and laughed, "I've never seen anyone go through a box that fast. Were you really that hungry?"

He turned to look at me and narrowed his eyes, "I can't exactly walk into a establishment and expect to have food served to me. I'm kind of a wanted person thanks to you."

"Oh, about that. I didn't actually describe you to the police. I thought we made a deal remember?"

As if he just remembered he jerked his head up and glared at me, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

I put my hands up, "I-I thought you knew. I thought that-" before I finished my sentence he tackled me so hard that it sent the whole bench backwards and it landed on the soft grass behind it. I still hit my head pretty hard that for a moment I couldn't see.

"Do you have any idea what I've been eating ever since?" Silver was sitting on my hips and had his hands curled up in my shirt collar. I blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"Silver, I-" he punched the ground directly beside my head to stop me.

"I don't believe this. All this time I could of been eating real food." he muttered and released my shirt.

I took my chance and sat up, putting my hands on his shoulders. And I just started talking. I said I was sorry for not letting him know ahead of time. I apologized for how he must of been living, though I wasn't exactly sure how he was living. I even apologized for my behavior even though I totally did nothing wrong. Throughout this, his shoulders seemed to relax and his eyes softened a bit. I don't think he realized the position we were in because he stayed absolutely still.

"Though, since we did just escape from that Radio Tower. And I'm pretty sure we were we'll recognized from when we ran

I'm sure we'll have the police on us tomorrow." I meant that as a joke, but the result to that was getting punched in the face.

 **Luna: I'm sorry for the scattered uploads. I'm having a bit of writer's block with this part of the story. I have alot of things in mind to happen in Goldenrod but sadly I cannot fit them all in.**


	21. updato

p style="text-align: center;"strongLuna: Heyo. Just wanted to let you guys know that I am not, in fact dead. The story here will continue to be updated but I'm just not sure when a schedule will be promised. /strong/p 


	22. Chapter 20 A Mysterious Tree

**Luna: It's been 3,000 years...**

I let my legs dangle over the edge of the walking platform inside the Goldenrod gym, watching Ethan in his battle with the gym leader. She was a thin, pink-haired annoying excuse for a leader. I could already see her tear up from where I was as Ethan took down her pokemon. This was his third battle against her as he had repeatedly lost to her Miltank which only used the move Attract. With most of Ethan's team being presumably male, there was a low chance of winning. He refused to catch a female Pokemon and insisted that he wanted to win with what he had now. So I watched him train until he felt he was ready. I hated to admit, but I was actually starting to warm up to him.

"Flamethrower!" I heard him call and I glanced downwards at his Quilava sending a blast to the Miltank that rolled out of the way.

The leader, who was named Whitney, laughed,

"Give up! You can't win against my cutesy wutesy Miltank~!" she squealed and winked at Ethan.

I scrunched my face up when she did and looked at Ethan's reaction to this, which was unexpected. He threw off his hat and vigorously clawed at his hair, causing it to become a mess.

"You know what? Exbo! Attack! Just go for it! Give it all you got!" he yelled and his Pokemon followed his commands quickly. Quilava lunged at the Miltank and clawed bit, and used fire attacks at close range.

"You can't do that!" Whitney wailed, stomping her feet.

"It's a Pokemon battle! Anything goes!" he said back putting his hands on his hips. He looked at me and waved with a big smile before turning his attention back to the battle.

The Miltank fell to the ground and Quilava sprung back to its side of the field.

Whitney started crying rather loudly, returned her Pokemon, and fell to her knees.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, how annoying. I stood up and made my way downstairs off the platform to meet up with Ethan. I turned the corner and saw that he was sitting next to her, talking. I leaned against the pillar, arms crossed and waited.

After some time, they both stood and she handed him the badge. After he put it safely into his case, the girl sprung on him and hugged him tightly. My eyes widened and I felt my face burn a little. They separated and the leader turned, smiled, and went through a door that was just behind her.

I walked up beside him and crossed my arms, "Interesting battle," I commented

"Don't get me started, worst battle."

"Because you lost three times before?"

"NO. I just...how did she become a leader? Cheap tactics were all,"

"You refused to catch female Pokemon, which would've easily removed that move from taking effect," I pointed out as we walked out the front doors.

"Yeah, well I won," he waved his case in front of my face and smirked, "So it doesn't matter now,"

I laughed as we continued on, he stopped short in front of a stand and started digging through his bag,

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Celebrating," he pulled out a wallet and took some cash out, he gave the money to the person working the stand and selected his food choices.

With an armful of snacks and drinks, we both made our way towards a seating area and sat ourselves down,

"By the way," he started, in between bites of a doughnut, "You haven't taken Whitney on yet in between my losses. Are you giving up?"

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, trying to think of a lie I could conjure up. I did have the badge, I stole it from the leader after Ethan's first loss. I was planning on giving it to him but it started to feel stupid when I was about to. So I decided to keep it for myself,

"No...I haven't," I took a bag of chips and began eating to hopefully avoid answering further.

We quickly went through the pile of snacks until all that was left was a can of soda, which Ethan tossed into his bag. He stood and stretched out,

"It's pretty hot today, I feel like swimming." he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket before removing it and tied the sleeves around his waist.

I tore my eyes away and focused on the Pidgey that was pecking at the floor nearby,

"Silver? Aren't you hot?" my attention was snapped back,

"I'm fine," no, no I wasn't. I was burning up but I refused to take off my jacket.

"You can't be serious, black jacket AND gloves? That's weird," he made a face but shrugged, "Whatever you like then, what do you say we move on? We need to find this guy named Bill remember?"

That's right, he had told me he met someone named Bill who had something to give him because he didn't have time for it or something like that.

I followed Ethan as he guided me through the streets and turned many corners as we came across a neighborhood that wasn't tall buildings.

Finally, we stopped at a cozy looking house. I examined the decorations outside while Ethan knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before the door opened and a tall, brown-haired man stood in the doorway, sweating ever so lightly.

"Ethan! Nice to see you, please come in," he stepped to the side and allowed us both to enter. I noticed that Ethan slipped off his shoes when he entered and I automatically followed without thinking.

Bill sat us at a table which had two sets of teacups out,

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend over...I apologize," he left into the kitchen and brought out the third set and placed it in front of me.

It was a very quick visit. We drank our tea and towards the end, Bill brought out a Pokeball and rolled it towards Ethan.

"Release it. Go on." Bill urged

Ethan did and released whatever was contained in the Pokeball. The usual light of blue burst out and on Ethan's lap, a small body formed.

"An Eevee?!" I blurted as soon as I saw the brown coated creature. My hand shot up and covered my mouth.

"That's right! I found this little one hurt a while ago. But it seems to be too domesticated to be released into the wild again. And with all my work here, I can't possibly find the time to take care of it,"

Ethan let out a huge smile and tightly hugged the Eevee, who chirped happily and nuzzled his cheek.

I held my hands to together and watched the display before me. He had just met this Pokemon and yet, it already seems to like him. It's happy. I can see it's smile. I don't think I've ever seen any of my Pokemon smile except for Sneasel...but, that was only once.

I sighed quietly and waited until it was over.

Gold's POV

I can feel Silver warming up to me. We've been hanging a lot the past few days and I started to see him smile and laugh. It was rare though. I hope it would bring him to be a little kinder towards his Pokemon. We left Bill's house with a new member of the team.

We left Goldenrod City and went to the next route over. We entered the gate and exited to the other side when Silver and I collided with a crowd of people that were blocking the path.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Why aren't you people moving?!" Silver protested making a fist towards the backs of the people.

"Something must be blocking the road. Let's go check it out," I grabbed his hand and forced our way through the sea of bodies trying to get to the front.

Just then, a loud booming voice spoke, "Attention citizens! This route is now closed! Please exit immediately until further notice!" it was followed by a crackling sound and it was silent.

Slowly people began to shuffle towards the exists and as the crowd grew thinner, the more visible it was to see the owner of the booming voice.

A tall woman with blue hair leaning against a motorcycle dressed in officer clothing. I gasped slightly and admired her motorcycle. I made my way towards her still holding the hand of Silver to which he pulled away as we approached the officer.

"Hey! I like your motorcycle. What was up with the crowds?"

The lady looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, " It seems to be a Pokemon blocking the road. That's all. Let the professionals handle it, kid."

I scrunched my face up and put my hands on my hips, "Well, I can probably help you know."

The officer shook her head and opened her mouth to say something when her walkie-talkie went off. She took it and listened the panicked officer on the other line.

"I'll be right there!" she shoved the device back in her belt and hopped on her motorcycle and slammed her helmet down. Before taking off, she pointed at me and said, "Don't mess with it. I'm serious." and drove off.

Once she disappeared I turned around and headed straight for the Pokemon blocking said road. I was suddenly distracted when I didn't notice the familiar redhead around so I called out his name. I heard a thump behind me and saw Silver walking towards me with a twig in his hair.

"What happened to you?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"What do you think? There was a cop so I hid. Guess you forgot that I'm still wanted. And you're here casually talking with a cop!" he seemed hurt and I guess it was partially my fault.

"I forgot, sorry Silv. Next time I won't talk to any ladies with cool bikes." I teased

He mumbled something under his breath and narrowed his eyes. At this point, I could definitely tell that the heat must be getting to him.

"Here, have something to drink, if you refuse to take your coat and gloves off then at least drink something to keep you cool." I reached into my bag and took out the soda from earlier which was still fairly cool. He took it out of my hand and opened it to take a sip. As soon as he did his face scrunched up,

"It tastes...flat," he muttered and held it back out to me. I took it from his hand and took a sip as well.

Ugh. He was right. I emptied the can on a weird looking tree and instantly jumped back in panic as soon as it started to move.

The tree lifted itself up and I could see little legs coming from the bottom and it turned around to reveal a face.

"Sudo!" it cried and sprung forward into a fighting stance.

Without missing a beat, Silver sent out a Pokemon and immediately called out an attack. The tree-like Pokemon fell and struggled to get up for a moment.

"You can have it, the thing looks weak." Silver nodded towards me and crossed his arms.

I looked at him questionable for a moment before reaching into my bag and throwing a Pokeball at it. I glanced over down to the Pokemon that Silver sent out and saw it was his Totodile. Well, not exactly looking the same so I guess it evolved?

The Pokeball shook three times before making a clicking sound and remained still. I made my way towards it and stopped it up taking out my Pokedex at the same time.

"Huh. Sudowoodo. Rock type. That's pretty cool, I guess people were totally fooled by the way it looked huh?" I laughed and pocketed them both.

Silver took the lead ahead so I followed behind checking my map for the next destination.

 **Luna: Hello! I have returned!**

 **Joke aside. I hope you all are doing well this fine day.**

 **I'm going to put up a poll a little bit after this chapter is up for a potential AU idea for some other ship that may or may not be** Preciousmetals **.**

 **Rose and I have started a** tumblr **and you find it on my profile if you wish to follow.**


	23. updateo numbero dos

**Luna: Ok this is just a real quick thing. Starting next chapter I'm going to stop writing in 1st person and now in 3rd person. I've been somewhat struggling keeping up with everything happening in 1st person and would like to keep my style in 3rd. So that's just a lil update.**

 **I have a poll up on my profile that you should go vote on! :D**


	24. I'm alive? Maybe?

**Luna: Hey! Yeah, I know I thought I died too. But I have an important message to deliver from myself.**  
 **Are people still interested in this story? I would honestly love to continue but I think I need a little boost...and some time to read back and figure out where I am in the story...heh.**  
 **Anyways, please let me know what you think! It actually means so much to read the thoughts you have!**


End file.
